Glimpses at Eternity
by wearenotgods
Summary: A series of one-shots that fit into the Anger Management verse.
1. Homecoming Part 1

**Title:** Homecoming (Part 1)

**Rating:** Mature

**Pairing:** Bonnie/ Damon, Bonnie/ Jeremy

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the _The Vampire Diaries_ series, with which I am not affiliated in any way.

**Summary:** After four years of dating, Bonnie and Damon break up.

**Warnings: **Sexual Situations, Adult language, Bloodplay

* * *

><p>Being supernatural doesn't come with instant knowledge of how everything works. Before, pre-witch years, she thought most of it was make believe. <em>She used to wish it still was.<em> It took a while but she's finally comfortable about who she is. She's a witch. She can run from it, or she can embrace it. Bonnie chooses to embrace it.

She's learned so much since the beginning. She's met other witches and warlocks. Studied her grams grimoire and lecture notes constantly. Reviewed all the reference materials she could get her hands on. Back then, she was full of herself and overconfident. Now she's got the abilities to back up her craft. But if killing Klaus (with Lucy's help of course) didn't give her the right to be a little self-assured, nothing would. _You're cocky Bennett, no need to pretend. _She's accomplished so much, it's okay to give credit where credit is due.

Bonnie's home for Christmas her sophomore year when Damon suggests it. They don't even celebrate anniversaries so it comes out of nowhere. But, things have been going amazingly well for them lately; she doesn't wait long to say yes.

"Yeah Damon, we can...just give me a couple days to research it. Okay?" As much as she loves Damon, this is kind of a big deal. Despite all of this new knowledge she's acquired, she really doesn't know much about this stuff. She just can't take his word for it. Damon doesn't think before he acts. He's started a little bit over the years, not enough for it to matter. Bonnie's never seen him really contemplate anything.

"It's not permanent, if that's what you're worried about."

"I know, but just give me a couple days."

* * *

><p>She researches everything she can get her hands on. Books on claims, and while looking for those reads up on marking for Caroline (just in case she and Tyler make up their minds on what they're doing). Reads articles on blood bonds. Learns how to make them temporary or forever. How to make the ones that are permanent not <em>that<em> permanent; the ones that can only be broken by death. Finds multiple loopholes to breaking those. Makes sure she knows what makes them possessive and territorial. She doesn't own Damon, and he definitely doesn't own her._ So those are a no. _Each way causes a different outcome. Some leave marks, others are virtually invisible. So many options..

A small little blood bond is what they discuss. _Small. Funny._ Blood magic is always serious, but she's confident she's got this. All she has to do say a few words and there'll be no problems. And since she hasn't given into Damon's turning fantasy (he insists he's wearing her down), _he isn't, _she'll let him have this.

0

So far they've kept up with the tradition of spending the six days leading up to New Years alone. The last year they spent it at a hotel in Virginia Beach. They walked along the boardwalk at nights, looked at the lights. New Years they drove back to celebrate at the Grill, like she'd done every year her curfew extended past eleven. It was a pretty nice trip. This year Stefan's staying at the Gilbert's, so they've got the house to themselves.

Bonnie arrives at the house with her bag and knocks on the door. Bangs on it until she's tired of waiting. She doesn't know why she bothers; it's always open._ Being virtually indestructible probably trumps the need to lock. _

She opens the door and her boots crush the rose petals on that lead a trail up the staircase. Eyeroll. _Way to be cliche. _When she makes her way to his bedroom door, she's positive he's the corniest person ever. There are lit candles along the perimeter room._ For someone who's flammable, he sure is brave._ Then her eyes trail up from the flowers on the floor to Damon's naked form on the bed.

"You are ridiculous." He pats the comforter next to him.

"You love it. Come lay next to Big Daddy." _Ugh._

"I'm not gonna do this if you keep talking like that." She begins taking off her clothes anyway. He smirks.

"And miss out on everything I've got planned."

"I"m not all that worried."

"First, I was gonna let you rub hot oils all over me." _ Please, stop talking._

"Who says I want to do that?"

"You should. I mean have you seen my body?" He waves a hand and Bonnie turns her attention to it. He takes the palm and runs it down his chest until he gets to his crotch. He fist himself and smiles. "I'm a work of art. I can't help it."

"You are the cockiest person I've ever met."

"When you look the way I do... the way you do... especially right now you, should be cocky too." He slows his strokes. "What am I saying, you're just as cocky as I am."

"About my magic."

"Your body is magical." _Gag._

"Oh. Thanks."

"After I reciprocate," _Of course._ "we're going to sip some champagne. Get rid of those pesky little inhibitions."

"Spare me the details, okay. Let's just skip to the good parts."

"You said you'd let me have this."

"I wouldn't have if I knew it would be so lame."

"Shut up. You know nothing about romance."

She finally gets her bra off. "You skipped the fireplace and the bear skin rug."

"I'd thought about that, but the last time we were by one you threatened to "Hansel and Gretel" me."

"Sounds romantic enough. It's not like I would push you in and let you burn completely, just a little singe. I'd pat out the flames afterwards. Sounds pretty hot to me." _Really hot._

"My Judgey Little Hot Cross Bon, I've missed seeing your face when you threaten me. It lacks spark over the phone."

"Doesn't it?"

"After all these years, you still know how to turn my pages."

"I try. I've been reading up on how to spice it up in the bedroom." She had. Every time Caroline comes to her room, she leaves magazines like a trail of breadcrumbs. If you want to find Caro, follow the _Cosmos. She would never use anything she read out of those._

Damon yanks her down onto the bed and covers her body with his. Puts all his weight on her the way she likes.

"What is this music?"

He scoffs. "It's Hall and Oates. Why? Don't you like it?"

"It's fine Damon, it's what you want. "

"You should want it too. I could change it. Perhaps some Billy Joel?" He leans down to her ear. "How about some Poison? Every Rose Has It's Thorn describes us perfectly."

"Isn't that a breakup song?"

"Yeah I'm the rose and you're the thorn." _You're the thorn._ Then she realizes he's nervous.

"Damon, you're nervous."

"I'm not." _He is._

"You are."

"I'm excited, aren't you excited?" Bonnie leans up and presses her mouth to his. Moves her hands to the sides of his face. Nods and lightly knocks her forehead against his. "I'm ready. Let's do it."

"How do you want it?" He kisses both corners of her mouth.

"How we always do it..just bite me like you normally do...don't be nervous. If you're nervous. I'll be nervous."

Her eyes slam shut and her toes curl when she feels his breath on ear. She's right on the edge of coming when finally slides his teeth in a vein, smooth like a knife cutting through butter. He usually waits until she's finished to sink his fangs in. Wrings the orgasm out _for fucking _ever. _This isn't too bad either. _Somehow she's still able to say the incantation before she pushes her teeth into his neck.

Her first time biting him was one of the weirdest experiences she's ever had. Drinking blood is not a skill you're born with. "What if I hurt you?"

"Bonnie, _just do it._"

"Don't yell at me." She closed her eyes and he pushed her head into his neck. Grasped a small section of skin right over his jugular. "_Fuck, Bonnie, hurry up." _She bore down as hard as possible, felt the skin pop and her mouth fill with blood. It was cooler than she expected, but still pretty warm and thick. It's like nothing she ever tasted, but it has the consistency of thick Italian hot chocolate. _You'll never be able to enjoy that again. _She's guzzling it down when she realizes she likes it. _How gross is that? _According to Damon, it's thicker and more bitter than human. She doesn't have any personal experience to refute it, and doesn't want to any time soon.

She still can't really define the effects of taking vampire blood when you're completely healthy. It's rejuvenating._ Maybe it's like those people that run seven miles and feel amazing afterwards. Like a runners high. Or lighting vampires on fire high because I never have and never will run seven miles._

They're laying there ten minutes afterwards staring at the ceiling.

"Can you feel it?"

"No. Can you?" She can feel him shake his head.

"Well that was anti-climatic."

"Think you did it wrong?" _Excuse me._

"No Damon. I didn't. I know what I'm doing."

"Maybe we ought to do it again."

"Maybe we should just wait."

* * *

><p>The next morning she wakes up to the smell of bacon. She throws on a shirt of Damon's and walks down stairs. She slides on the petals on the staircase.<p>

"BE CAREFUL."

She walks into the kitchen and sits down at the table and sips at the milk already there. "You thought to put on an apron, but you can't put on pants."

"Have you seen this ass? And I've got to guard the goods."_ If I've still got crust in my eyes, it's too early to roll them._

He sets the plate of toast with strawberry jam and bacon on the table. "Sit with me."

He pulls a chair next to hers. Reaches over to feed her a slice of bacon and drops it in her lap.

There are no special effects. The floor doesn't shake and everything stays on it respective shelves. But they click. It feels like a click. _It might be a clank._

"Witchy, it worked." He's grinning and she's grinning and bacon grease is dripping down her leg.

"I told you I knew what I was doing."

"How do you feel?" It's indescribable.

"Full... like there's more of something. I don't know...connected. You?"

"I can feel you... I know you're happy? You're happy right?" She smiles.

"I am, so are you."

"I am... so is that it? We'll feel each other. Can you hear what I'm thinking?"

"No. It'll probably come a little bit later I guess."

"Yeah, probably."

"It'll get stronger, so we don't know what'll happen. It's nice right?" It's a little overwhelming. She feels him feeling her feeling him.

"It's nice Babe. Now eat your breakfast so we can test it out completely."

* * *

><p>Bonnie didn't think it would feel like <em>this<em>, all the time. It's not an overpowering feeling, just like this was how it's supposed to be. He was there, but it didn't feel like an intrusion. It didn't keep her from doing anything important. But it was a constant subconscious presence. She wouldn't even have to be thinking about him, but could feel him.

Over the past couple of days she would get a few words. Phrases. Stuff she doesn't think he'd want her to hear. Nothing too horrible, just bits of conversation with Stefan. Things he says to himself. He's apparently more funny when he's not talking to other people. It's only a few days and she doesn't remember what it was like before.

She and Elena are having dinner when she tells her.

"You did what?"

"A blood bond."

"What does that mean Bonnie? Are you married?"

"He's dead. We can't get married. We're just bonded."

"Bonded makes it sound like a marriage."

"It's not Elena. I don't know how to explain it. It's like I get the Damon experience all the time. We're bonded." It's a weak explanation and it's like being married, but still that sounds so formal. _Exchanging blood with someone and magically bonding with that person isn't a big deal at all._

"So how's school?"

"Oh it's good. I've been taking this creative writing class and I love it. I forgot how much I like writing things that aren't essays."

"I understand that. But you're good with all the other classes too?"

"Yeah, most of the stuff I need to read for class I've already read. If I haven't, Stefan has."

"That's always cool." She sips her drink.

"How's your dad?"

"He's good. Tami's moved all of her stuff in now."

"Isn't that weird having a stepmom? It's been the two of you guys forever."

"It probably would be if I lived there. She's cool. Travis though... I didn't even hate sixteen year old boys when I was sixteen, but now..ugh. I never wanted any siblings."_ Still don't._

Elena laughs. "Now you see what I went through."

"So how is Jere?"

"He's doing really good. You should come over to see him. It's like a frat house now. You know his friends Jin and Dominic moved in? They moved the bed out of my Jenna's room into the garage and put in two twin beds."

"Really?

"Are they cool? The boys?"

"They're boys. They eat everything; they're loud. Actually, they're kind of wild, but they pay rent." Elena shrugs.

"I thought artsy kids would be sitting around drinking coffee and drawing or something?"

"Not them.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie."<p>

"Jeremy." He pulls her into a hug.

"It's good to see you." She's seen Jeremy on numerous occasions since she went to school. And every occasion he looks different. The tattoos, the facial hair. The too small shirts.

"No more mustache huh?"_ That was a bad look._

He chuckles. "Let's just say... it didn't suit me."

"It didn't. Long hair does though." She runs her fingers through his fringe. Pushes it back from his eyes. "You look good like this."

"Thanks. You're looking good too."

"Thank you." Bonnie blushes. _This is weird. Why is this weird? _Thankfully, Jin and Dominic walk in.

Bonnie's introduced to the boys and they're not really what she expected. They're kind of boring. She sits on the couch and waits for Elena. She's sandwiched between Jeremy and Dominic while they elbow her and scream at the game their playing. She directs her attention to Jin.

"So..."

"So..."

"You and Elena been friends long?"

"Our whole lives." She does a half smile.

"Cool."_ Hurry up Elena._

"How long have you known Jeremy?" _Dumb question Bonnie._

"Since freshman orientation."

"Cool. Cool."

Elena finally walks down the stairs and Bonnie jumps up. "Well it's been nice talking to you guys." They nod their heads, and Jeremy half-heartedly waves. _Whatever._

"So you've met everybody?"_ Yeah._

"They're_ nice." Video games on a Saturday night, yeah those kids are wild. Party animals._

* * *

><p>After a long day of hanging out with her new family, Bonnie comes home and collapses on the bed. Tami's perfect for her father, she's sweet and caring and everything you would want for someone you love. Travis on the other hand is annoying and crass and hates everything. She's making an effort to get along with him. It's not easy. She tried, but several times throughout dinner, she zoned out and listened to Damon.<p>

It's gotten easier for her to hear him, but they've still got bad reception. Sometimes it's really clear, and other times it's barely perceptible. She reaches out for Damon, tries to hear him.

_You pay... three tickets...one for Elena...you...your forehead._

_**A centuries worth of forehead jokes, that's pretty pitiful.**_

**Actually, I've only been making them seventy years or so. **Bonnie, gets an odd amount of joy of every time the line is clear.

_**Oh, that makes it that much better.**_

_**I got to keep Stefan on his toes. If I didn't, that bobble head of his would knock him over.**_

She shakes her head. _**I miss you.**_

**Aww, Bon Bon. You've gotten sweet? I'd like to think that I had something to with that. **_Maybe the bond did._

_**Yeah, I'm gonna let you think that.**_

**See sweet.**

* * *

><p>Months later, they work out most the kinks of the link. How proximity determines the comfort level. They learned by experience how uncomfortable it could get when she went back to school the first time. The first couple of days were inconvenient to say the least.<p>

Communicating becomes easier though. They learn how to keep the lines open. How to close them. Bonnie has the most difficulty with this. Caroline thinks that it's probably because her magic interferes. Maybe it's because he's turned off his emotions before. She doesn't care why as long as she can figure it out and soon. She can only take Damon intruding on her during lectures so many times.

She and Caroline are supposed to be having a girls night, when Damon is opens the link to tell her a joke. She laughs.

"Sorry, Care."

"That's weird Bonnie. Why would you want him inside of your head all of the time? "

"That's not the reason I...we did it. I love him. " Caroline rolls her eyes.

"That doesn't make it any less weird. You sure he can't compel you?"

"I'm sure."

"Still sounds like a bad idea."

"Don't jinx it."

It took a while to learn how cut off Damon's random Gossip Girl commentary and keep his emotions from leaking her way. She had enough on her plate with school, no needed distractions from him.

It takes her even longer to learn how to keep things to herself.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's studying for an exam, more like stressing over it. She's been studying for what seems like forever. She knows the material, so there's no reason to stress but she can't relax. She's reviewing for the tenth time the night before the test when she hears Damon.<p>

**This dick won't let me in and I'm not compelling anybody so you can bitch about it later.**

_**I don't bitch...Let you in where?**_

**Downstairs. **

_**Why are you here?**_

**Are you gonna come down and let me in?**

_**You're here why? **_She gets up and slides on her shoes.

**Just let me in...nevermind our Caroline's gonna sign me in. Unlock your door. **She goes to unlock the door and peeks out.

**When did she become _our_ Caroline?**

**We're one big incestuous supernatural family. She's one of_ our_ own.**

_**Okay, Damon. I wouldn't go that far.**_

**How far will you go?** She can see the smirk in her head.

She hears him and Caroline talking before she can see them.

"The only game I'd play with you is pool, and that's to run you through with the stick when it's my turn."

"Harsh. Blondie."

"Car-o-line."

"No need to be so mean, we're friends Car-o-line. Family even. I was just telling Bonnie this."

"We are not friends. We are not family."

They turn the corner and Bonnie steps back because she knows he'll slam the door open. He does. Caroline waves and walks down the hall towards her room.

"I'm your daddy."

She whips around. "Are you talking to me?" She points to herself.

"Who else would I be talking to? You don't call the wolf Daddy, I hope."

Twin eye rolls. "I call my biological father Daddy."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't call him anything if he would've tortured me."

"That was years ago. And your dad killed you."

"Yeah and we stopped speaking after that." She crosses her arms.

"It's probably because he thought you were dead,,.then he died. You sure know how to hold a grudge."

"_Duh_. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree,_ Daughter_. You should be over hating me, so pot meet kettle."

"I'm over this conversation. I will never like you. Ever." Caroline directs her attention to Bonnie. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay, good luck on your test."

"Thanks. If I pass, I'm taking you out for drinks."

"Yeah, and if you don't I'll take you." Bonnie laughs.

"Let's just hope I pass."

Damon pulls her into the room. Plops down on the bed and yanks her into his lap. She feels instantly better.

"Think you're gonna pass?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? You've been studying for weeks. "

"I know it...I just get nervous."

"Performance anxiety... I have to ask my brother about that."

"What do you get out of making fun of Stefan when he's not around?"

"The thrill of knowing it's been said, probably like the joy you get when you complain when you know I'm not listening." _Whatever._

"Just relax. You know the information... you just need a good nights sleep." He rubs his palm along her shirt sleeve.

"So why are you here?"

"To help you get it."

"I'm glad you have that much faith in your skills ."

"Don't pretend me being here doesn't make you calmer."

She puts her head in the crook of his neck. "It does."

"See. And I'll sit outside your class tomorrow during your test."

"That's kind of extra."

"I'm extra." _Very_. "It might help. Besides if you need a little push I can bring the book and feed you the info."

Bonnie laughs. "That's alright. You can come if you want, but I don't want to cheat."

"Always self righteous."

"Always acting like a child."

"If I started acting my age, people might think you're starting to influence me."

"Couldn't have that, could we?"

* * *

><p>She can't read auras but Lucy has been doing it forever. "He's dead so his doesn't have that much of a color, it's like a muddy brown almost black. It's really close to his body. But you normally give off a lot of purple. <em>Which makes no sense because purples tend to be less judgemental than you."<em>

"I'm not that judgemental, I've calmed down a lot." Lucy rolls her eyes

"If you say so...but whenever ya'll are together yours leaks into his. And instead of him taking from yours, like black auras usually do, you share it. It's probably the bond."

"That sounds cute."

"It's like looking at Elena and Stefan all over each other... it's like aura PDA." Bonnie frowns.

"Sounds kinda gross."

"That's because it is."

* * *

><p>When they're together she feels all the effects of the bond. That's when she's the happiest. They know each other better because they actually hear each other, they don't always<em> listen, <em>but they_ get each other. _ She still doesn't agree with everything he thinks, but she feels what he feels. Knows when to be comforting or when to call him on his crap. He can do the same. Their relationship is stronger because of it. Nobody but Stefan knows Damon more than she does.

He's having dinner with her family when she comes home one weekend. Tami walks over to her when she looks out the window for the third time. "Bonnie, calm down."

The first time she see him after stretch she can't control herself. If she concentrates hard enough she can feel how far away he is. The closer he gets the more giddy she does. Her hands shake and she can't sit still.

"I just missed him." She rubs her back. "Well he'll be here. Come help me in the kitchen." That distracts her for a few minutes until the doorbell makes her jump. _Don't run. You're too cool to run. _She skips. Stops grinning.

"Damon."

"Bonnie." She wraps the arms around him,and she's instantly calmed.

Damon does everything right. Says everything right. Flirts with Tami, which is cool except he's called her a MILF on more than a few occasions. Goes in the other room talks sports with her dad and Travis. She knows how important it is for him to be in good with her family. She just wants him to herself.

**I know. **

**_Come to my room_.**

They have a quickie against her bathroom door.

He buttons up his shirt. "Wham bam thank you ma'am."

She pulls up her pants. "You're welcome."

"You should be thanking me. You were gagging for it."

"Your eloquence amazes me."

"I got that from Travis."

"Of course, the two of you would be best friends."

"He's a cool kid."

"He's annoying."

"He's funny. He's the one who told me you were gagging for it."

"WHAT?"

"He told me he watched you staring at me all dinner. That he watches you all the time. Because you're weird and you think you're a "witch."

"What?"

"He said you're room always smells weird after you leave. It's probably one of your "spells." He's written you off as a pothead." Bonnie can't stop laughing.

"He's a creep, that's why you get along the way you do."

"Probably. You know we got to stick together."

* * *

><p>The bond brings a closeness they didn't have before, but it doesn't change their personalities. Bonnie still hates being wrong, and Damon still hates admitting it when he is.<p>

That's where the negative of the link comes in. Knowing your significant other is angry, is completely different than feeling them upset. Considering both of their tempers, it's one of the worse things that could happen. That's incentive enough to learn how to shut it off. Bonnie figures it out the first time they have a big argument. They get through it, and end up closing the link for three days. Eventually she apologizes. She's relieved when he opens it back up.

* * *

><p>A little disagreement on how to handle a witch that Damon's pissed off, tips the boat over. It's normal for him to annoy witches. <em>He'd win a gold medal for that<em>.

He knows that Bonnie won't kill humans but that's his first idea. _Vetoed_. He gives her some more ideas. _Also vetoed._

"I'll just meet with her, talk it over."

"It won't work."

"I can't compel her. But you can work some of your juju; get her off my back."

"STOP CALLING IT JUJU. And if I don't want you compelling people because it takes away their free will, why would I do anything like that?"

Damon scoffs. "Help me out here."

"I'm trying. I said I'll talk to her."

"We could just scare her."

"That's a stupid idea."

"Why are all my ideas stupid?"

"I don't know you tell me. _Maybe it's because they always fail."_

"No. They don't. And so do yours." _This is petty._

"I'm glad you forgot about Klaus." _She's still proud about that._

That should be the end of it. But she's Bonnie and he's Damon. She's sarcastic and he's dramatic. So it escalates. He calls her judgemental and self righteous. The usual. Walks around the room throwing his hands around, looking big eyed. And she brings up Stefan because she knows how upset he gets. Throws in a few lines about being Katherine's bitch for good measure, it's a low blow but it gets the job done.

"If you learned anything while you were licking the dirt off her boots would be how to plan. She may be a crazy bitch, but she was cunning. What'd you do all that time you were following her around like a little puppy?"

"Look here Witch, you always take it to far. But this time I'm going to be the bigger person."

"For a change." He throws a glass into the fireplace.

"Waste your time if you want, she's not going to listen to you."

"You don't know that. She could."

"She hates me."

"Everybody hates you. I hated you. I'll talk to her."

"Whatever, she won't see reason...you really think a little witchy sister circle meeting is going to make her change her mind?"

"Maybe."

"She's a bitch." _So am I_.

"_I'm sure._ Your point?"

"Why won't you use your magic for good?"

"If that's what you call saving your ass, I do it all the time. Stop pissing witches off and you won't need my help." He ignores her.

"What's the point of having it if you don't use it? You might as well let her take them while you're there. "

The argument stops.

All Bonnie can picture is Jonas Martin's hand on her face while he took her powers. She'd never felt so_ violated. _He was hurting, she gets that, but she never told anyone how much that hurt her. Nobody ever asked. That was when she had to be strong for them all.

She knows Damon's just talking out of the side of his neck. But it makes her heart ache.

"Hit a nerve."

"Goodbye Damon."

She's furious. She can't close the link fast enough. Feels his smug attitude before she can.

* * *

><p>Caroline's got a summer job at the mall working at a sunglasses kiosk. Bonnie spends half of her days visiting her. She's trying on a pair of wayfayers while Caroline is finishing up with her customer.<p>

It's been two weeks and she and Damon haven't spoken.

She's still waiting on Caroline when she finally feels him knocking on the link._ Nobody's home. _It was a petty argument, but they've argued for less and she's not apologizing first. She's like that sometimes. Is it too much to ask for a face to face apology? She doubts that's even what he wants to tell her.

"What's wrong Bon?"

She's tells her about the fight.

"I didn't know you felt like that when he took your powers. "

"It did. I was going through a lot then. He didn't care though. That's why I was mad... how do these look?"

"Gross. Try these." She hands her a pair of over-sized circular frames.

Bonnie takes a look in the mirror. Nods her head. "These are cute... But I haven't thought about it in years."

"That doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt."

"Yeah but I don't want to talk to him. He won't think it's a big deal until I explain it. I don't want to rehash it."

"If you don't talk about it you're just going to make matters worse."

"It's fine."

* * *

><p>"Do you know her?"<p>

"Yvonne's cool. She just doesn't like vampires. Can you blame her?"

"No. But do you really think we can work something out? I have to be here all summer. I can't deal with three months of making sure she doesn't kill him and then going back to school and worrying. We know he'll provoke her again or kill her if we don't do something. I wasted two years looking after Elena. I don't look forward to doing that for somebody who should be able to take care of themselves."

"Everybody hates Damon though, and witches stick together, once she realizes she can trust you, she can trust Damon."

"WHY WOULD SHE TRUST HIM? I don't trust vampires. If she was smart she would've killed him from the beginning. I wouldn't have blamed her for that. But vampires aren't our friends... I'm not trying to change her mind about it. She may not change her mind about Damon. If she doesn't what's gonna happen? Are you gonna make sure he's alright?"

Lucy ignores her. "What's crawled up your ass?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying I just don't want her trying to kill him. I don't care what else is happening. They're bound to see each other. I don't want it to be a showdown every time."

"How'd you deal with him?"

"I threw him around. Set him on fire. But that's only because I had a reason not to kill him."

"We'll give her reason. At the least, let her know she can ignore Damon, like everybody else. She sees that he's a vamp on a leash she'll be less inclined to kill him."

"He's not on a leash."

"Whatever. Witches and Vamps don't have to hate each other."

"Oh I know. Elijah and the Martins. Klaus and Greta. _You and Katherine_."

"I owed her."

"Well he doesn't owe her anything. She has no reason to keep him around."

"Bonnie. Just meet her alright."

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Yvonne click. She's a few years older than Lucy. She looks like a sterotypical witch. Wild hair and lots of earth tones. Bonnie would love to pick her brain if she wasn't trying to kill her boyfriend.<p>

"I know you care about your boyfriend, just want to make sure this town's safe for my kids."

"I get that but Damon won't cause any trouble."

"Can you guarantee that?"

"I can. _Please_." Bonnie takes Yvonne's hand into her. Yvonne lifts her eyebrows.

"You've bonded with him. You trust him that much."

"I do. I hated him too, believe me. I get it. I just don't want you to kill him."

"I know I can trust you, but it's on you if he does something. I won't hesitate to hurt him."

"I won't hold it against you. All I ask is to be fair. Hurt him if you need to, but please don't kill him. I'll do it if I have to, but I won't have to because he'll behave." Yvonne nods.

When they're in the car she turns to Lucy, "you can tell Damon."

* * *

><p>She's laying in her bed reading a magazine when she hears a knock on her door. "It's open."<p>

Damon walks through the door and Bonnie rolls her eyes._ I should've known, nobody knocks in this house_. "You're gonna tell me whats wrong with you?"

"I'm mad at you."

"You're ignoring me. I hate it when you do that."

"I was mad. I needed time to cool off. It's not like you didn't hurt my feelings or anything."

"I hurt little Bonnie Bennett's feelings." _Asshole._

"Don't be an ass. You did."

"What did I do?"

"You told me that you hoped Yvonne took my powers."

"Yvonne. You're on a first name basis now?"

"Whatever Damon. This is why I didn't want to tell you."

"That's why you won't talk to me?"

"I know you hated me back then, but when Dr. Martin took my powers that was horrible for me. I never want that to happen again. It's not a joke to me." He shrugs.

"That's all you're gonna do? You can leave, then."

"Seriously? You've been ignoring the bond for weeks, because of that? You might as well break it if that's all it takes."

"Is that what you want? Because I've got the spell to break it." He opens his eyes wider then usual.

"So you've planned for it?"

"I researched it...that was it. I like to be prepared. You're the one who stressed it not being permanent. And why would I do it, if I didn't think it'll last?

"You were "prepared." Prepared to break it. Well lets do it."

"Damon."

"BREAK IT."

"Whatever." He jumps across the bed to pull her grimiore off the chair. Plops down next to her. Shoves the book in her hand.

"Do it."

"You sure about this?"She doesn't want to and she knows he doesn't either.

"**I'm sure." **She flips through the book to the spell. His face is open, like it always is. He doesn't want this.

"Damon..."

"Do it."

"One little fight—"

"DO IT."

"Fine."She reads the spell slowly, tries to give him time to stop her. He doesn't.

Then it's gone. Instantly.

They just sit hurts.

She speaks first. "It's gone." Tries to blink away the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's gone. Good."

"You don't mean that." He waits a few seconds, enough seconds to know he didn't.

"I don't. Bonnie..."

"Are we still together?

He rubs her back. "Yeah Babe. We can always redo it." She wants the link back just to see what he's thinking.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Bonnie's lookout while they're moving into their apartment. Caroline keeps lifting furniture one handed and it's going to be a problem if anyone sees.<p>

"What's taking you so long?"

"IT'S TWO FLIGHTS BONNIE."

"You're not even winded."

"I'm not winded because I don't have to breathe. I'm tired though."

"We can take a break."

"I love how you say take a break like you're doing something."

"The deal was you bring it in, and I'll put it up."

"Whatever."

0

The first thing they unpack is the box of mugs. "Wine?"

"God...yes."

Caroline props her feet up on the table. "Ms. Bennett, we've got great taste."

"Ms. Forbes, we do." They click their mugs.

"New school year. New apartment. New start. Hopefully a new man."

"Yeah." Bonnie crosses her legs and leans back against the sofa.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss it."

"Damon? We calling him _it _now? I could be down with that." Bonnie chuckles.

"The bond."

"Does it still hurt?" The few days after the link were horrible. She could still had phantom pains where it was supposed to be. It hurt more when then were together; it lasted a week before they stopped. The day after they broke up, they were gone. It was stupid to think that things would have gotten back to normal, just like that. They didn't really give it a chance.

She spent the rest of the summer avoiding him. She was fine when she went to Florida for vacation with her family. She missed him, but she didn't spend time obsessing over him. Gratefully it was nothing like the Jeremy breakup, she honestly couldn't go through that again.

Bonnie spent her days sunbathing at the beach. Tried not to think about him. At night, she hit up the bar with a friend she'd met at the hotel and let guys buy her drinks, _thanks Caro for all the practice,_ let her stepmom buy her drinks in the afternoon,_ thanks Tami_, and bought her own drinks whenever no one else would, _thanks Bonnie_, _you know what's best for you_**. **_That makes no sense, maybe you should lay off the booze, you lush. That's probably why he's not on your mind._

When she came back, she didn't even see him. When she said goodbye to Stefan she did it at Elena's. They never had a formal goodbye.

"It's fine."

"Well you know my motto, the best way to get over a man is to get another man."

"And have lots of S-E-K-S."

"Oh my god, I can't believe I used to say that."

"Me either." She takes another sip of her wine.

"It works though, you were together for four years."

"It was a good run. But I miss him, a little."

"It would be weird if you didn't."

"I know. I don't know protocols for breakups. When should I be over it?'

"I can't tell you that. It depends on you."

"How long did it take you to get over Tyler?

"I don't know. We're on again off again. It's not the same. But me and Tyler... we still talk. You haven't talked to Damon since you broke up."

"We have nothing to discuss."

"If you say so...if you need to cry and complain and set fire to his stuff when we go back, we can do that." _Always with the fire._

"I know."

"Or drinking. We could that."

"We will."

"I'm also here if you want to go man hunting. It's the first time we've both been single, in forever."

She sighs, "I know Care.'"

* * *

><p>Bonnie doesn't know how normal people get over breakups, and she definitely doesn't know how to do so healthily. She could uproat trees, and break windows but that was all she knew.<p>

She tries all the cliche stuff. Listens to sad, whiny music. It just ends up annoying her more than anything. Cries until she can't cry anymore. Reminisces a lot. She also decides she won't ask about him. If anyone brings him up, she changes the subject or leaves the room. Needs to keep him off her mind as much as possible and since he's always on her mind it doesn't help that much.

She's throws herself into school. Considering it's her senior year, she has plenty of work. Plus she's got a month until midterms. But until she starts studying again, she's left sitting around twiddling her thumbs. Working on magic is always an option but even that gets boring after a while. So she takes up cleaning, does it whenever she has free time.

The bathroom and kitchen are never messy, so those don't ever take long. The living room is clean besides the magazines strewn across the coffee table. But her room only stays tidy until she picks out what she needs to wear. She can hear Damon's criticisms in her head. She's smiling before she can stop herself. _"Wouldn't kill you take a Hoover to the rug." _So after tackling all the clothes, she goes over the floor. Next thing she knows she's humming songs from his stupid 80s cd's. She misses him. Wishes she could get reach through the link to talk to him. She could just pick up the phone._ Not gonna happen._

Next, she tries a new look. _You're in your prime. _Her style hasn't changed completely since she's left Mystic Falls for school. But she stopped wearing the super modest clothes. She's twenty two, not seventeen. Buys stuff she never would have before.

She's in the bathroom cutting her hair when Caroline busts in the bathroom. "What are you doing?" She slides the shears asymmetrically inches above her shoulder.

"Dammit, Care." _You should've just went to the hairdressers._ She covers her head with her hands. _Good job covering it up._

"You should've told me what you were doing. Turn around and let me see."

"No. Get out until I finish."

"I'll help you."

"_Oh, no you won't."_

"I've been cutting hair since I was eight."

"Not well. I guess I'm the only one who remembers looking like a poodle."

"Just let me help you. Sit on the toilet."

When she's done there's scraps of hair all over the floor. Bonnie's got bangs now, _they're cut better than before_, and it's short . A bit choppy.

It's cute.

"I told you that I knew what I was doing. We can dye strips if you want a complete different change. A bright color maybe pink.'

"No."

"A red? a dark blue? Something you can still cover up if we ever get respectable jobs that aren't at the mall."

"Maybe." She runs her finger through her bangs and pushes them to the side. _I look good. _

"We should go out tonight."

* * *

><p>They go to the bar and have a few drinks. Caroline is always the designated driver because it takes her a truckload of liquor to get drunk. Bonnie could always drink more than her before she was turned, but it's no competition now.<p>

First five minutes they're there, these guys come over to chat them up, and Bonnie's pretty sure this night is going to be a bust. They're corny and she doesn't even pretend to laugh. They either going to buy them a drink, or move on. They move on.

She's rusty when it comes to flirting. Flirting as a teenager and flirting as an adult is a different ballgame. It's not like she had that much skill at it then. _I'll let you take me to the dance...if you want to... I mean.. you don't have to_. And flirting with Damon was usually a combination of threatening and insulting him, and not everybody is cool with that.

Three drinks later, Bonnie's as happy as she can be. She's danced with a few guys, refrained from saying anything too weird, but none caught her interest. She met one guy that she was going to take home, but he started talking about his music taste and that ended that.

"You're ready to go home?

"Yeah." Bonnie guzzles down the rest of her drink and grabs her clutch. Then she grabs Caroline's hand for balance.

She stumbles a little but Caroline helps her in the car.

"Caroline?"

"Yes?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Not have a boyfriend. Like I don't understand it."

"Yeah, I don't understand it either. I'm hot." Bonnie laughs. Loud.

"No. I mean." Bonnie drops her voice, she doesn't know why. "I'm like super horny. I don't know if I miss Damon or sex more." _Probably sex. _

"Probably sex." _BFF's._

"Speaking of sex, Tyler's coming down next weekend." _Kinda don't care._

"Getting back together?" Caroline smirks.

"_For the weekend._.. I could tell him to bring somebody for you."

"Whatever."

"I'll make sure that he's cute."

* * *

><p>Brown skin. Brown eyes. Tall. He's attractive, but he's not her type at all. They have nothing in common, and if you could clone Tyler's personality, that's his. But it's the the same as the twenty two year old Tyler, and not fourteen year old Tyler. So that's a plus. Despite that, she ends up in bed with him. Caroline's good at finding men for her to sleep with. "That's what friends are for." <em>What kind of friendship is this?<em> It's like senior year all over again.

Victor's sweet. She doesn't expect for him to be but he is. It's not different from being with anybody else she's been with. The motions are the same. There's a lot of kissing and touching and nudity._ Nudity makes it seem classy. Not like it matters, because you weren't gonna stop if it wasn't. _

His skin is warmer, naturally. He's bulkier than anyone she's been with. It's pleasant. He's a bit quiet, but not eerily quiet. She doesn't really talk back, because what's the protocol with a one night stand. Is there correct etiquette for dirty talk? No need to come on too strong and creep him out. She already knows Caroline and Tyler are listening. Make sure her _it's so good_s are a little bit louder. She's not faking it, so that makes it alright.

**0**

Caroline's off at her sororities car wash when she wakes up. She tiptoes out of bed and into the living room with Tyler. He's sitting on the floor in front of the tv eating cereal.

"I hope you don't mind."

"Nope. I'm surprised you found anything." She walks into the kitchen, looks in the refrigerator. _Caroline must have went shopping. Makes sense since she eats everything. _

"We've got bacon. And eggs. I'll make the bacon if you fix the eggs. I can make toast too. We've got enough for Victor. Should I wake him up?"

"You don't have to. We're going to lunch when Care gets back." _So is that a no to bacon, or?_

"So you only want a few slices of bacon?"

"Yeah." He laughs. She takes all the stuff out. Puts pans on the stove.

"Have _fun_ last night?"

"Yeah. It was..._fun_."

"Yeah, fun."

"I know you and Care were listening. You've got supersonic hearing."

"I didn't tell you I liked the hair yet. It looks good." _Smooth._

" was a non sequitur if I've ever heard one...you and Caroline have_ fun_?" _This is almost as bad as the Salvatore's 'Brother._' "I didn't have the chance to put a glass up to the wall and listen like I usually do."

He stops scrambling his eggs.

"You don't do that do you?" _Yes, Tyler. Nothing amuses me more than the acoustic sex sounds of the Wanton Hussy and her Husky. _

"I'm surprised you haven't heard me cheering. I know she's loud, but with your hearing.."

"Ha ha. Have you always been this sarcastic?"

"Yep." She pulls the bread out of the toaster. Slathers both pieces in butter. Adds a little jam on his, a lot on hers. Plates them with bacon and he adds his eggs. They sit back on the floor in front of the tv.

"Have you been back home?"

"No. Not since the summer. I didn't even go home for Thanksgiving. Me and Care just got drunk and skyped ?"

"I went to Mom's for Thanksgiving. She's all alone, but I can't lie, I missed it."

"Sometimes I do, more when I haven't been there in a while."

"I get that. It's just so quiet everywhere else. I don't know, there's always something happening in Mystic Falls."_ That's exactly why I like to stay away. _

"I miss my family though. I won't even get to see them until after New Years."

"Where are they going?" He crunches into a piece of toast.

"They leave for Jamaica the week of finals. Tami has family there."

"That sucks."

"We'll I spent summer vacation with them, that was enough. My dad's reached the age where he think his jokes are comedic gold. They aren't, and Tami's cool but Travis... no. "

"I don't have any brothers so I don't know what you're going through.'

"I wish I didn't. But I even miss him. And Elena and Lucy. Jeremy a little. Everybody." She can't even say Damon's name but she misses him too.


	2. Homecoming Part 2

**Title:** Homecoming (Part 2)

**Rating:** Mature

**Pairing:** Bonnie/ Damon, Bonnie/ Jeremy

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the _The Vampire Diaries_ series, with which I am not affiliated in any way.

**Summary:** After four years of dating, Bonnie and Damon break up.

**Warnings: **Sexual Situations, Adult language, Bloodplay

* * *

><p>She's buying frozen dinners when Jeremy bumps into her at the grocery store. They go through the usual greetings, he invites her over for Christmas.<p>

"So you're having dinner?"

"We're having pizza, maybe some fish sticks. Probably some chips. And beer. A lot of beer." _Three course meal. "Don't look like that. _It'll be better than spending it alone. Or with an ex." _Um_. "Recent ex."

"I'll stop by."

* * *

><p>Bonnie hears music as soon as she gets out of the car. While she goes up the walkway she looks around at all the decorations on the street. The people of Mystic Falls are nothing but predictable. The same people go all out on decorating every single year. Since Elena's parent died, they hadn't kept up. Elena would throw some garland around the porch railing. A wreath on the door. This year, there's nothing but dead grass underneath patches of melted snow.<p>

She knocks on the door only to end up just walking in. She passes Dominic when she walks pass the stairs, gives him a little wave. There's three guys and two girls sitting in the living room. Jin is in the corner with a one of the girls sitting in his lap. One guy grabs a can from the six pack. Screams, "good looking out." She nods her head.

"Where's Jeremy?"

"What?"

"JEREMY?"

"Who?"

"JEREMY GILBERT?"

"GILBERT?" She nods her head.

"He's in the kitchen." She reads his lips and makes her way in there.

She takes a seat at the table. He looks up from the pad he's writing on. "Making a list, so I don't forget." _Okay Gramps._

"You hungry? We've got pizza... or I can make you a pbj. Or a grilled cheese..." _Southern hospitality much._

"Grilled cheese huh, letting that cooking job go to your head." He chuckles.

"I still remember what you like._" Don't make that sexual Bonnie. Don't do it. Too late._

She pops open a beer and guzzles it. Hands him one.

"Really?'

"Yeah. I've known you my whole life."

"I forget that sometimes. I separate it from before we...before—" _Word it correctly. _He smiles.

"It's okay. I do that too."

They talk for hours. Drink more than a few beers. Bonnie's a little tipsy, but not too bad. She tells him how she's following in her Grams footsteps. That she'll probably end up teaching occult just like her. How much joy she gets out of that. He tells her about his artwork, that he's changed majors four times. But he still keeps a sketchbook. Bonnie can only remember those sketches he use to make when they were younger. He used to show them to her when they were together. _They were so creepy. _She doesn't say that out loud.

"You want to see something I've been working on?"

"Sure." She follows him upstairs to his room. He's taken down most of the stuff of his walls. But the room basically looks the same. She sits down on the edge of the bed.

Jeremy climbs into the bed and opens the book. Leans back against the headboard.

"Come and sit up here." He pats the comforter. She takes off her shoes and slides up to sit next to him. He flips through the book until he lands on a picture. Bonnie's not a art enthusiast, and she thinks she's creative, but not that creative, because she still doesn't know what it is.

"_It's nice._" Jeremy chuckles.

"It's a goblin." He then points out the body parts.

"Oh. I see it. Have you ever seen a goblin?"

"They exists?"

"I don't know. Probably." _Anything's possible. _"Show me more."

Sometimes Bonnie knows what he's drawn without explanation, but usually he has to explain. Jeremy is still the same, his eyes light up when he's talking about something he really cares about. It's been the same since he used to force them to listen to his speeches about the importance of ants. One ant farm and he went crazy. She never got the infatuation, but he's always been known for his obsessions. Ants, vampires, girls who are vampires. She gets the art thing though. .

"You haven't changed." He looks up. Gives a little sad smile.

"I hope I have."

"I mean you have, a little, but the good parts are still the same." She wouldn't go ask far as to say he was the perfect boyfriend before Anna, but he was sweet. He cared about her, he was there for her when she needed him the most.

"_You've changed_. Not just the hair." He musses her bangs. "It's a good change though. I can't explain it. You're different."

"Thanks?"

"You're just more... more confident. "

"Rumor is I'm_ cocky_." She smirks. _Am I Damon?_

"I don't think that."

"I'm telling you it's true."

His smile's big enough to show teeth. She hasn't seen him do that in forever. _He's so...cute. _

"That's what I'm talking about. It looks good on you."_ You'd look good on me._

"_You'd look good on me." Filter. Filter. ..outloud. _"I'm so sorry. I was not supposed to say that."

He just laughs. "It was funny. You're cute." Great. You can be cute, while I'm being cute...naked.

"I was just thinking that... well that you are." _Flirting._

"_Are you flirting with me Bonnie?" DING DING DING._

"_Is it working?"_

"Bonnie..." Her face drops.

"Please don't tell me you have a girlfriend? Oh my God. I didn't even ask."

"I don't. I swear."

"We'll you've had problems in the past."

"It was only that one time." _Don't I feel special._

They just sit there for a few seconds. Talk about his cheating past. Kill mood. S_obered me right up._

"Was it making you uncomfortable? Me flirting with you."

"No. I just wanted you to make sure you were serious." _No, I'm just a cocky horny drunk._

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It was just weird." _If you're last name is Gilbert, you must feel the need to talk everything out. Less talking more action._

"You think I'm cute, I think you're cute—"

She leans in slow; slow enough to get rejected. He meets her halfway. Takes over the kiss after a few seconds. "Lay back."

Naturally she compares everything to memory. He still likes kissing her neck. She still likes it too. _Mmm._ He doesn't manhandle her breasts like he used to. Just squeezes them gently. Caresses her nipple through her shirt. She gasps. "Jere."

"What do you want?" _Everything._

"Touch my..." You're gonna tell Jeremy Gilbert to touch your pussy. This is unreal.

"Touch my pussy." He unbuttons her jeans. Unzips them. Has to get up to pull them down. Bonnie grabs his neck and pulls him back to her mouth. "I can't do it if I can't take them off." _Fine._ He takes her panties off at the same time. She shimmies her way out of her shirt. His mouth finds hers, as his hand finds the spot between the legs that makes her buck against him. _Finally_.

"You're so wet."

"God." He takes two fingers and dips them inside. Pushes them in an out. "Ughhh. Just like that— more—more." He adds another. He rains kisses across her breast. Nips at the skin on her belly. Takes the pearly liquid from her hole and bathes her clit. Darts the pink triangle of flesh from his mouth and swipes it. _Yessss._ He starts off slow, almost no pressure. And as much as she wants more, she'll take what she can get.

Bonnie chants his name between the steady stream of_ ah ah ah ahs_. _He was never this good._ She tries not to swear, tries to keep the memory of her when she was young and innocent alive. Then she remembers that she really doesn't care. _When you were young and innocent, you also weren't hip to multiple orgasms. You live and you learn._ "Shit."

He takes his idle hand to hold her down. Her fingertips push the fringe from his eyes. Grasps it when he speeds up. _"So good." _She bucks her hips. Begins to tremble_. So close._

Jeremy glances up to find her eyes but his head never stops dancing back and forth. _Looks like a snake being charmed. _Still so enthusiastic. _"Don't fucking move... right there" _What he lacked in skill before is a distant memory. _"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God__._"

She's staring at the ceiling when he makes his way to her lips. Kisses her deep. "That was good. Really good."_ Merry Christmas to me._

"Thanks." He reaches over to get a condom off the nightstand. It such a foreign concept to Bonnie. She watches him put it on. _This is what regular people do. Get used to it._

She wraps her legs around his body. Watches his eyes close as he enters her. Jeremy stays up on his forearms the entire time. Grinds his hips into her slow.

"You look so hot like this."_ Gahhhh. _Moves her hands to cup his neck as he dips his lips to capture hers. She rakes her fingernails down his back. Grabs his ass and pulls him closer.

Even though she doesn't have feelings for Jeremy now, she can remember them. How he used to make her feel. She looks in his eyes and it's like she seventeen again. They're in the same room, and the same bed. The only difference is the beer on his breath and the fact that they both know what they're doing.

He reaches between them, using his fingers to bring her off once again. She resists the urge to bite him. Some things are hard to unlearn. He drops his head on her shoulder.

Seconds later he's finished.

He's rolled over, sweaty still (which she forgot how hot that is) and panting. "Bonnie..."

"I know right? That was good. Like really good."

"Do you have to keep saying it like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you weren't expecting it to be." _Well._

"I wasn't expecting anything spectacular."

"I'm offended. Was I really that bad then?"

"No. You're just a lot better now." She laughs. "It's okay. You were young. I had no experience, so i'm sure it was better for you too."

"It was good for me then. Good now. But you didn't have that mouth you have on you back then." _Compliments of Damon._

They're sitting up in the bed sharing stale beer and even staler Doritos. "I can't believe we just had sex."

"Me neither. I wasn't expecting that at all." She takes another sip out of the can.

"You ever learn any sex spells?"

* * *

><p>She spends the next six days hanging out with whoever was free. Elena was always able to meet her to go shopping, or she would hang out with Care and the Sheriff. Those nights she'd spend them with Jeremy. Usually they'd sit around and drink. A few nights they'd sleep together. Nothing serious, just because there's nothing else to do in Mystic Falls if you're not fighting for your life.<p>

Keeping her mind off Damon was the most important. Because she couldn't bear the thought of being alone then. She wanted to call him just to hear his voice. Tell him Merry Christmas. Let him know she was thinking about him, but he could ignore her call. Or hate her now. Or be off with some other woman, one she should've known about if she could stand hearing about his life. If she could find things to occupy her time, she wouldn't get a chance to do anything stupid and embarrass herself.

* * *

><p>Instead of going to the Grill for New Years, she went to the Fell's big extravaganza. That was where all the adults went, so that's where she was going. The crack she put down the center of the statue, was still there.<p>

It's the same as every other party at the Fell's. Big, loud, horrible music, free food, and most importantly free alcohol. She rode with Care, who dropped her to look for Tyler. So she stands around and drinks the expensive champagne while judging people.

She feels a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Stefan." It's the first time she's seen him since she's been back. Bonnie pulls him into a hug.

"How have you been?"

"Good. Good. You come by yourself? Where's Elena?"

"I rode with Damon, and Elena went to pick up Jeremy." Her heart jumps at his name.

"He was hoping that you'd come."

"Jeremy? I told him I was coming."

"No. Damon." _Oh._

"Oh. Did he say what he wanted?"

"He just hasn't seen you. He misses you Bonnie."

"Yeah?" She tries to play cool.

"You miss him too." Stefan smiles and waves across the room at Elena. "If I see him, I'll send him your way."

"Okay."

It's an hour later and she hasn't even seen the back of Damon's head. She's not actively looking, but her hopes are up every time someone tall with dark hair passes her up. She's let down, every time.

"Looking for me." He stands beside her, crosses his arms.

"Conceited much. I'm just observing."

"Observing..." He steps into her line of vision. _God, he looks good in a suit._

"You look beautiful Bonnie." He leans presses a kiss to her cheek. Wraps his arms around her. She does the same. Hugs him tighter. He pulls back.

"So—"

"So—"

"You wanna dance?" She puts down her glass, takes his hand. They don't really speak when they get to the floor. She just enjoys it. Inhales his cologne. Reacquaints herself with the hardness of his chest. When they take seat after three dances, she blurts out a 'I miss you', followed by him saying he misses her too. This makes her ridiculously happy.

"I'm gonna be pretty busy with my family next week, but when I go back to school... not actual school, but my apartment... school doesn't start for another two weeks after that..." _Stop rambling._

"I wondered if you'd like to come visit me... hang out."_ Cool. _He laughs.

"Yeah I'll come. We can "hang out", that's what friends do, right?" _Friends_.

"Yeah. That's what they do."

* * *

><p>The day Damon's coming, Bonnie is a wreck.<em> Friends. He's a friend. We're gonna do friendly stuff. What does that mean? <em>She bought some wine. Some snacks. Found movies for them to watch. _ This is going to be so lame._

Damon was never her friend. They were enemies, and reluctant allies, and then lovers. She doesn't know how to be his friend. She knows how to be his girlfriend, she knows that well, but this is completely different territory for them.

She knew she still loved him, but thought she'd been making pretty good progress of getting over it. _ Nope._ All he had to do was look at her with that stupid open face. The face that shown how excited he was about them being_ friends,_ and she it was like they were never apart.

She wanted him in_ all the ways._ Ways you can't have if you're just_ friends. _That made being around him bittersweet.

Bonnie made a big deal of inviting him in, not just because she was inviting him back into her life, but letting him in her door was still somewhat important.

He comes in, criticizes the decorating, she expected as much, plops down on the couch.

"I brought the Gossip Girl box set to watch." Oh, alright.

"Cool. You want something to drink? We've got wine." He nods and pours them both a glass.

"I thought you didn't like wine?" He pops in the dvd. She's thrilled he remembered, and_ how pathetic is that?_

"I didn't... I don't know. I like it now."

"Learn something new every day." Yeah like how gratifying it is to be_ friends. Not._

They sit down and watch the show, him making commentary and Bonnie laughing at the commentary and it's a good night. When he leaves she asks him to come back the next weekend if he's not busy. He says he'll clear his schedule.

Over the next couple of months he comes over every weekend. Mainly they stay at the apartment.

The first time Damon spends the night he sleeps on the couch. It doesn't bother Bonnie, so much as confuse her. She doesn't say anything.

The third time when he's about to stretch out with a blanket she asks him to come to bed. He does and sleeps all the way on the other side. She still doesn't say anything.

* * *

><p>Instead of going to the beach like everyone else she knows during spring break, Bonnie stays home. She's going to rest and relax and catch up on the sleep she's missed. She invites Damon. He says he'll make an appearance.<p>

It's only a day before Bonnie realizes that they have fallen back into old patterns. There's little communicating but they just _know. _With that knowledge, she realizes she should pay more attention to what she's doing. Damon is setting the pace for this new relationship, and she respects that. But she still gives off 'woman in love' vibes. When they were alone, especially after the bond, she was always touching him, or kissing him, or hugging him. She fills her self going for the familiar and having to pull back.

Damon, is impossible to read. This has never been true. During their time apart, he must have learned how to hide from her. Or maybe she just forgot how to read him. She knows he enjoys the time they spend together, but as far as still being into her she can't tell. He acts the same. They still trade barbs constantly. He still says things that make her eyes roll. He doesn't touch her though. He hasn't made any innuendo laced comments since they've started hanging out, and that's weird because he's like that with everybody. But he's always looking at her. She can feel those wild eyes everywhere she goes. It's confusing and unsettling.

On the first official day of spring break the air conditioner breaks. It's not that hot outside but it's like an oven on the inside. The third day Bonnie can't take it.

"We could just go out. It's a nice day."

"I don't want to get dressed." She's whining.

"You can't magic a breeze or something?"

She could but wind is still an element she's iffy about. She tells him. "You know I can make fog?" _Oooh._

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll have to show it to you sometimes. It's gotten me out of plenty a pickle." O_ld man phrases from an old man. _"You don't have any fans?"

"Clearly I would've turned them on." Bonnie feels bad the moment it leaves her mouth. "Sorry. I'm just irritated. I'd be one thing if it was hot, but I've got the windows open and it's still stuffy."

"I could go get you a fan. And some lunch. You're always nicer when you've got food in you." This is the Damon that she loves. She still likes him when he's rude and crass and _Damon,_ but this is what she misses. Every argument they've ever had can be forgotten when he's like this.

"Please?" He grabs his keys.

"Maybe you should take a cold shower or something. You know how you get when you get upset."

"And how is that?"

He smirks, "My little Bonfire, you know." He walks out the door.

* * *

><p>While he's gone she does the stuff she'd been putting off. Little things like watering the plants, and straightening up the kitchen. She eats a bag of slightly burnt microwave popcorn. She also burns out the motor of her vibrator, which adds on top frustration she's already got. When Damon still hasn't come back she hops in the shower.<p>

He's still not there when she passes out on the bed.

Bonnie wakes up to the whir the air conditioner. _Yes. _Climbs underneath the covers, _like it's not counterproductive._ Notices how dark it's gotten. _Damon still hasn't made it back. _ She reaches over grabs her phone. Doesn't get three numbers in when she hears Damon at the door.

She grabs the comforter and wraps herself in it. Runs to the door to unlock it.

"What took you so long?"_ Did he go to the factory to get it?_

"I went to Walmart."_ Make so much sense_.

"I was waiting in line. Behind a lady with two carts. She had ten bottles of apple juice. Seriously? Who's drinking this? I think she was one of those crazy extreme couponers." Okay. "And now it's back on. I knew that was gonna happen."

"Well thanks anyway. I appreciate the effort."

"Consider it a late Christmas present. You know I'm such a caring person."

"Since when?"

"You don't know what I've been doing since our... separation. I've been rescuing cats from trees, helping old ladies cross the street. Saving the world. The usual."

Eye roll.

_"Really?_"

He chuckles. "Of course not. You've gotten gullible." She laughs.

"I was gone for a while, did you already eat?"

"I had a snack."

"Well you can save the sandwich I bought you for later I guess." He smells his shirt. "If you ever need proof of my dedication to our _friendship_— I went there for you." _Ugh that word._ "I'll never set foot in that place again. The stench is still on my clothes. " _Better reason to take them off._

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

Bonnie hops back into bed. Spreads the comforter back out. She's about to turn on the tv and realizes she left the remote across the room. _ Guess it's staying there. _She just lays in the dark staring off into space.

Damon opens the bathroom door. Steam billows out around his frame. _He's still hot._ She smiles when he catches her staring. Waits for the 'like what you see', or something. Doesn't even get it.

Watches him as he bends over to rifle through his bag. Notices how his back muscles bunch and flex.

"I still love you, you know." She doesn't know where it comes from, but it's the truth.

Damon straightens, but doesn't turn around. "I didn't know that." She won't ask him if he loves her, doesn't want to seem desperate. But she wants to know. _Say something else. Anything._

"I thought a lot about the bond when we were apart...I don't think it would've ever worked out."

Her heart's thumping in her chest. "Why do you think that?"

"I don't know. I just do. It was nice, in theory— we don't need to be in each others heads all the time. That's not for us." He folds up a tee shirt. Sticks it back in the bag. "I still love you too." Bonnie smiles so hard she feels like her face'll crack.

"Then what is this...what we're doing?" She stops grinning.

He finally turns around and shrugs. "Being friends."

"Why? Not that I don't want to be your friend, but—"

"You smelled like Gilbert."

"What? When?"

"On New Years." _Oh. _"It's not like I had the right to ask if you were together. Just didn't want to get my hopes up." _How very mature of you._

"We're not— we weren't...I don't want to take it slow." It's his turn to smile. He arches a brow.

"Yeah?"

"Come to bed." Bonnie holds the corner of the blanket, waits for him to drop his towel and climb in. He's still warm from the shower when he lays on top of her. Kisses her sloppily. Lots of spit and licks around her mouth. Makes her giggle until she kisses back. Hard. Uncontrolled. Mashing teeth and tongues and naked hips together. He pulls back to let her breathe.

"God."

"I missed this."

"Me too." They kiss again.

"You're amazing at this." She feels his lips form a smile. 'But you're an even better when you kiss me down there though." He chuckles. Makes his way to her center. Kisses it like he just did to her mouth.

She comes unexpectedly, so fast it's a little embarrassing. She glances down at his glistening face. He's got her honey around his mouth and cheeks, even his nose. It may be just the light but it looks like there's a little bit woven through his lashes. "Guess you needed it." _Yeah, but apparently not as much as you did._

He stays down there for a while. Groaning into her, lapping the liquid from her hole, prolonging her shudders. Just when she thinks he's about to move away, he sinks his teeth into her thigh. _ ..oh._ This is something she can't get from anybody else, something she forgot she loved. He barely pulls any blood into his mouth, it's just the small suction and the feel of his tongue on the sensitive skin that does her over.

"Let me do you." Bonnie pushes him back on the sheets, none to gently, and leans over to leave love bites along his side; they won't last long. Nips gently at a hip bone. Her breasts are mashed across his thigh, and it's a weird position, but she doesn't even want to get more comfortable. She reaches down to coat her fingers with her spendings, uses that to slick his shaft. "Bonnie..."

Damon places his hand over hers, controls the speed. She runs her tongue over his balls. Presses her lips to them and hums. _"Fuckkk... that's good."_ _I know you so well. _Makes her way to the fleshy mushroom head and licks the precum oozing from the slit.

She looks up at him. "Any request?" She's playful and happy, and _God he's beautiful, has he always been this beautiful?_

"I'll like whatever you do."

She does what she knows he enjoys. Hollows her cheeks out and takes him as far as he can go. Moves a wet hand to caress his testicles; rolls them in her palm. "You didn't forget—" _Never. _T_akes_ a damp finger to lightly brush against his asshole. He groans.

When he comes it's with a deep guffaw from his chest. It's scary and crazy and _perfect._ He shoots most down her throat, a few drops land on her palate. She lets it drip onto her tongue and she rolls it around. Re-familiarizes herself with the taste before she swallows it.

He's still hard and when she lets go the heavy flesh slaps him against the stomach. He sits up and stares down at her head pillowed on his thigh. Runs his fingers through her locks. "On a scale of one to ten, that was at least a twenty." Bonnie blushes. He can call her names she'd never let anyone else call her, she let him do whatever he wanted to her body, but compliments from him would still warm her face up.

"I had a good teacher."

"Oh I know." She giggles. "Come sit on my lap."

Bonnie gets up and straddles herself across his middle. Wraps her legs around his back. Feels him cross his underneath her bottom. Rests her forehead against his.

"_I missed you so much." _She missed him too.

"I love you." He presses his lips to hers. They sit there, exchanging breaths.

"You want to put me in or should I?"

"I'll do it." He puts his hands on her sides and lifts her. She takes a hand to join them together. They both exhale as she sinks down. Damon looks up at her, eyes big, mouth parted. "Feels like coming home."_ It does. _His face is so open, she can't take it. She hides hers in the side of his neck. Slides the pads of her fingers down his back. Licks the shell of his ear and sucks his lobe. Starts a .rock.

She whispers everything she's wanted to say to him. Things like I love you, and I never want to breakup ever again. How much she still cares about him; whispers dirty little phrases he's bound to like.

"_I love being with you... love it when you fuck my cunt. Nobody can do it like you. Nobody. You've ruined me for other people— why would you do that? Did you know that's what you were doing?"_

He pulls back and push his head to her breasts. Administers kisses along the tops. Takes a brown pebble into his mouth. Bites gently. Repeats on the other side. Bonnie takes a hand and cups the one he's suckling on.

Mumbles into her flesh,_ "that's hot. Feed it to me." _She pushes it closer to his face, lets her head fall back. He bites down into the tender flesh as his hand slides down to the swollen pearl.

"_Oh God_—_ Oh God_—_Damon." S_he can feel the stirrings of another orgasm. Knows when it happens it'll be strong.

"_Oh God_— _can I have it on back? Please?" _He mumbles something that sounds like whatever you want, and flips them over. Pushes her legs back without detaching from her. He raises up on his knees, comes in at an awkward angle. Strokes hard and deep. Only thing that can be heard is the low groans coming from the both of them and the slow smacks of skin against skin. "You're so wet."

He's partial to abusing one wall in particular and it's_ magfuckingnificient and why haven't we done it like this more often. "Damon... fuck." _ He looks into her eyes. "Feels like I'm drowning...you're making me feeI like I'm drowning. I drowned once... of course I didn't die... but it wasn't this fun." _He always says the weirdest things_. She laughs and clenches down on him. Makes him pull out. "Can't keep doing that Babe."

She puffs out a breathy okay. _"I won't. Just don't stop." _He goes back in, nose scrunched.

Bonnie can tell he's about to come too. She's pulling gasps and groans out of him. When his eyes are open their glazed over and far away until he slams them shut again. Closes them tight until his eyelashes tickle the tops of his cheeks.

He keeps muttering a constant stream of nonsense. She can catch words like cunt and fuck and pussy and tight and I love you and it's never been _this_ good, but they're not full sentences and don't make sense together. Probably do to him, but it's hot nonetheless.

He's holding her down, something that she loves and hates at the same time. She can't really fuck him back the way she wants. "_More_— I need more."

"God Bonnie, you're just itchin' for it." _Scratch away._

They come at the same time, _which never happens_. Bonnie's shuddering, and swearing, and begging. Tears are leaking from her eyes. She's desperately clinging on to him like he plans on running away after they're done. She's also positive she'll be a little embarrassed about it later. Damon's no better, back tight, body frozen, making this obscene noise in the back of his throat.

Her legs fall open and he collapses between them. Puts all his weight on her. Lazily kisses her eyelids.

"You sure know how to make proud of you. You did good." It's condescending and _so Damon_, and it makes her roll her eyes. but it still makes her feel really good.

He takes her in countless positions. Most where he could watch her face. Hold her hand. Leaves bruises on her hips from when he plowed into her from the back. Pushes her over the edge countless times, some orgasms small, some violent. Always appreciated.

She gives him countless compliments. _You're so good at this. Such a beautiful dick/cock/prick. Says words she'd never use outside of the bedroom. Words she'd never heard anyone use outside romance novels. He's corny enough to like it. _Bonnie gives him countless kisses and licks. Bites him in dozens of places, some barely make teeth marks, others deep enough to draw blood. Blood that dribbles down her mouth. Runs down between her breasts. Stains her lips red. She makes him shake and tremble and chant. Forces vows of love from his lips that aren't needed, but are always welcome.

Bonnie stretches and lets out a huge groan. She feels like she collapse into herself, or spontaneously combust in millions of pieces that Damon's creepy ass would put in a jar and keep in his room.

She's exhausted, laying on her back, legs outstretched and splayed open. Her ankle resting over the back of his. He's on his stomach, stretched on his side of the bed. She turns her head to find him already staring at her. Damon smiles. Reaches over and cups his hand over her sex. _"So pretty."_ She gasps when the heel of his palm rubs against her clit. Her leg does a small twitch.

"You've got one more in you."

"I'm sore."

"I'll be gentle?" She nods. Looks down and watches his hand. He takes his thumb and just holds it over her nub. Begins a steady series of light taps. _Gahhhh._ Stops to hook two fingers into her swollen cunt. She winces. "Is that too much?" She adjust to the intrusion.

"No. no, you're good." He pistons them in slow. Rubs the spot on her top wall until she's wailing and soaking his hand. She closes her legs over it. Laughs. "I'm done. God. I'm done."

He takes his hand and licks it. Bonnie frowns. He pushes to her mouth. "It's good, taste it." She sucks his fingers one by one.

Damon pulls her to his chest.

"I've never seen you like this. So... eager."

"Eager?"

"Yeah. Like you haven't been taken care of. Like you're making up for lost times."

She does a lazy shrug.

"I thought Jeremy..." She cuts him off by mumbling into his pec. "What?"

"We had sex like four times max. And that was over Christmas break."

"There wasn't anybody else?" She'd wondered if he'd had other woman, but then she realized it didn't matter. He'd probably been with hundreds of woman in his lifetime. That wasn't going to change anything. She takes a few seconds to respond. "Nevermind, you don't have to answer."

"I'll answer. There was this guy Victor. It only happened once."

"THAT'S IT?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"I thought there would've been more."

"Are you saying that you wanted me to—" He interrupts her.

"It wasn't serious?"

"It was one time." _Didn't I just say that?_

"I just thought you'd have somebody unclogging those pipes more often." Eww.

"DAMON."

"You like your sex Bonnie." _I do._ He rubs a hand along her back."I just didn't want you to be lonely."

"I had Care."

"That's not the same."

"Sex doesn't cure loneliness."

"It could've been a start. You fucked me when you were lonely. Look how far we'd come since then."

"Maybe that was a one time thing. And I already knew you."

"You hated me."

"Not the healthiest start of a relationship. I wouldn't recommend it but it worked for us."

"It did."

"We're you lonely?" He takes a while to answer.

"I was. I asked Elena about you. Wanted to know if you were okay." She feels a little bad.

"I didn't want to know anything about you, but sometimes... I wanted to call you. I'd dial your number and stop myself last minute."

"Well we don't have to worry about that anymore." She snuggles in closer.

She's almost asleep when he starts talking again.

"Tell me again how good of a lay I am."

* * *

><p>They spend most of their time in the bedroom. Making up for the days they didn't spend together after Christmas. Filled each other in on their lives.<p>

They're asleep when Caroline busts through Bonnie's door. .ever.

"WAKE UP. It's five."

"A.M?"

"Um.. no... why would I wake you up at five a.m."_ Because you secretly hate me._ "We have dinner reservations at six. You know how I hate to be late."

"Gives us five more minutes Blondie."

"Caroline. Car-o-line. And I already gave you fifteen."

She climbs into bed between them.

Damon groans. "Are you serious?"

"I'm not getting up until somebody gets in the shower." Bonnie slides from bed. Looks at how horrible she looks in the mirror on the back of the door. _You look a mess._ But she's still got a smile on her face.

"It smells like a whorehouse in here."

"When have you been to a whorehouse?"

"Never, but if I had it would probably smell like this."

Damon rolls over. Props his head on an arm. "You can leave now."

"I could. But I need to talk to you." Bonnie stops rumbling through her closet and turns around. Damon sits all the way up.

"It's not bad. Chill out." She looks back at him.

"I was happy when you guys broke up...Bonnie's my best friend, and I know she can do better than you...but she loves you for some stupid reason. These past few weeks, since you've been back...she's the happiest I've seen her in a while. Don't fuck it up. Okay? I don't like you, but I can stop hating you because you're good for her."

Bonnie just stands there grinning.

"Give your Papa a hug, Caroline." She frowns and he pulls her into his arms. He holds on until she finally gives in and wraps her limbs around her. He pats her head.

"What are you doing?"

"That's what people do when they give hugs."

"Not normal people. Get off me." She pushes back and climbs out the bed. Smiles at Bonnie.

"Since you're my Papa, you're paying for dinner tonight." She slams the door on her way out.

"What was that?"

"You just got the Caroline Forbes stamp of approval. You're lucky it only took five years."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know what this is to be honest. This was written when I had trouble writing the last chapter of AM, so the quality of this is questionable. I'm pretty sure I can't write Elena. Maybe it's because I think her characterization is shitty and problematic, or if I just don't like her and can't admit it to myself. I also don't really care all that much about Bonnie/ Jeremy so this was even weirder to reread than to write. I may find post-breakup Beremy interesting, maybe.**

**I also like the idea of claiming, but I still think it's a little bit creepy and possessive (and Bonnie wouldn't go for it). This is long and random and seriously, I don't even know what story this is.**

**Thanks for reading anyway.**


	3. Baby Love

**Title: **Baby Love

**Rating:** Mature

**Pairing:** Bonnie/ Damon

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the _The Vampire Diaries_ series, with which I am not affiliated in any way.

**Summary:** Bonnie and Damon want to have a child.

**Warnings: **Sexual Situations, Adult language

* * *

><p>Twenty seven years. She'd been alive twenty seven years today. It's not old at all, but Bonnie's amazed she's made it this long. Things were touch and go for a while there. There were times she didn't even care. But now she's thankful for every second she's alive. She'd had great birthdays and horrible ones, but the older she got the more she changed her perspective. It didn't matter how the day went, she'd made it another year. That was important.<p>

She wakes up next to Damon like she has for years. Just opens her eyes and stares at the ceiling. He'll wake up soon, if he's not already up. He's always so excited on her birthday; way more than he is on his own. _Happy Birthday Bonnie. This year's gonna be good for you, Babe, _he'll say it like he always does.

Those are the first words out of his mouth. She laughs. Thanks him.

"You want your birthday sex now or later?"

"Now _and_ later?" Damon chuckles. Moves to slide into her.

She always liked morning sex with him. It was the only time he really smelled like anything. It was a bit gross, but his breath would be stale and he'd smell of the bed (which was mainly her scent, but something else she assigned as Damon's) and she'd kiss him and they talk about their plans for the day. _"I gotta pick up my dry cleaning." Or, "_I need to hit up the blood bank."

It was boring and normal and comforting.

They were comfortable with each other.

Bonnie comes seconds before he does. It's not mindblowing but it takes the edge off, and that's good enough for now.

Damon hops out of bed. Walks into the bathroom. She can hear him brushing his teeth underneath the sound of the running water.

"You cancel class today?" She did. On Wednesdays she'd only have one night class. No matter how long it was compared to her other working days, or the thrill she had when she found out it was the same auditorium her grams taught in, it wore off when she realized how long three hours really was.

"Yeah. I'm off all day."

He walks back into the room, the pants he'd slipped on low on his hips. Goes to the window and peeks behind the curtain.

"It's a nice day out." He says it to himself more than her.

"So what do you wanna do? Wanna to sleep in?" She shakes her head.

"I could bring you breakfast in bed...or we could go out?" She tries to answer but he won't let her get a word in. She sits up. Pushes her back against the pillows.

"You still want to have dinner with my brother and Elena at seven? We can cancel if you want... but where would you open your gifts? Here? It doesn't matter."

"Dinner's fine."

"Okay. What do you want to do today?"

"Nothing really."

"Nothing really? That's pitiful Bon Bon." He walks over and plops down on the bed. "If you could do anything today what would you do?"

The way he phrases this question is perfect. Bonnie's mind has been pretty focused on one thing lately. She and Damon had plenty of conversations about children when she graduated from college the first time. "Lets talk about it when I'm out of graduate school, okay?" That was the end of it. He hadn't brought it up in years, but she knew he still wanted them.

She didn't want to get his hopes up unless she was positive that this just wasn't baby fever. Her colleagues would make jokes about her biological clock ticking, _if you're planning on having kids you better do it while you're still young,_ but she could slow down her aging anytime she wanted, _and why was it any of their business? S_he wanted to want kids because she really wanted them, with no outside influences, which was hard enough without her seeing him with Lucy and Ric's kids.

Lucy and Ric were on baby number two now. Little Ricky was five and hilarious and Chris was one or seventeen months (but only mothers used that weird age system) and was a little mean, to her at least. At first she let that discourage her; besides his brother she had no contact with kids, and it still took months for Chris to warm up to her. "Babies hate me, good enough reason to not have any." Lucy assured her that it didn't mean anything. "Bonnie stop being so damn dramatic. It's different when you have your own."_ I hope so_.

Damon though, he loved those kids and they loved him back. It was really surprising how well he took to them. They'd go for a visit, and he'd spend most of his time listening to Ricky's jokes, while Chris climbed all over him. He would be completely happy the whole time.

He'd be a good father, and she could be a good mother despite her background, and that's pretty much all that mattered. They were financially secure, and they had a place to live, and they could be amazing at it.

She'd found a couple of spells that would help them out. The easier one couldn't be done the natural way, and she knew Damon wouldn't pick that there were any other options. The other required a few obscure ingredients (which she had to do a lot of favors for) and it was going to be a few side effects. Going from vampire to human wasn't the easiest thing to do, and it took more time getting the stuff for it, than how long it would last. But he'd get a kick out of it, so that was a plus. Bonnie just made sure she knew what could happen because she knew what he'd choose.

This could be the story their kids will tire of hearing. _It was Mommy's birthday and Daddy asked her what she wanted and she said you. _That's amazing compared to _Daddy tried to kill Mommy, then she tried to kill him twice, and then they started having sex, and then a decade later you were here. _

"I want us to make a baby." _That reinforces that it's a team effort, he'll like that. S_he can tell by the way his face lights up and the genuine smile that he does.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Today? Right now?"

She slinks over to him. Wraps her arms around his neck and kiss his bare shoulder. "There's a spell..."

"Of course."

"Of course... but I could be pregnant by the end of the day."

"You sure about this? This isn't some weird midlife crisis?" _Midlife?_

"I'm not even that old. And I'm sure... I've been thinking about it."

"Have you?"

"Yeah, a lot actually." This makes her blush for some weird reason. "And you still want one, right?"

"I could get used to the idea of a mini-me." She giggles. "Or a mini-you." He kisses her on the forehead. Stands up.

"Tell me what I've got to do."

* * *

><p>She'd expected him to a little sick, but if she'd known he'd be vomiting like he had for the last ten minutes, she would've rethought this. Now he was just dry heaving. It was hard to see him this sick.<p>

She sat on the floor next to him rubbing his back until he finished. He looked pale, not the dead pale that he always had, but sickly. He stands up while she's dampening a washcloth.

"Go lay down."

"I just want to rinse my mouth out." So she watches him gargle the mouthwash and rinse.

He makes his way to the bed and plops down on it. Bonnie puts the towel on his forehead and goes to fetch him a drink.

He guzzles it down and passes back out on the bed. He wakes up a hour later, Bonnie laying next to him.

"I bet this makes you feel all kinds of sexy and fertile." She laughs.

"It does. How are you feeling?"

"Better." She takes her hand and puts its over his heart to feel the beating.

"Is that weird?"

"You have no idea." He takes his hand and covers hers. "It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Bonnie I'm fine...what do you wanna do birthday girl?"

"Take a bath." _Because you stink._

* * *

><p>She sits on the edge of the tub while it fills with water. He walks into the bathroom and takes a look at the toilet then he looks at Bonnie. "What?"<p>

"I have to ur-in-ate." _Ur-in-ate._

"And?"

"Are you gonna watch?" _So now you're shy._

"No. Just do it."

"Bonnie."

"I'll turn my head." He walks over and she can see him staring at her in the mirror.

"BONNIE." He twirls his hand in the air. "Turn around."

"Fine. Make sure you raise the seat. I don't want to sit in your ur-ine." She climbs into the tub.

He lets out this long exaggerated moan. _Ugh._

"That was amazing."_ If you say so._

"Get in."

She makes him him sit in front of her so she can wash his hair. "You sure are being accommodating." She runs her fingers against his scalp. He moans again.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's your birthday. I'm supposed to take care of you."

"Well you puked all over yourself. I'm sure this is an exception." She tilts his bed back to rinse. "Besides I like taking care of you too." He leans his head back some more to her shoulder. She wraps her arms around him. "How are you feeling really?"

"It's a little surreal. The heat. It feels like I'm burning up." She can't really tell the difference with them in the water, but he was warm while he was sleeping.

The changes in his body are minute yet enormous. His body's still hard, still oozing of strength but there's a small amount of give at his stomach. A soldiers body. He pokes at the pooch. "I've gotten fat."

"No you haven't."

"I've gotten fatter." _Yeah, well._

"You're still cute." It makes him smile. She leans down and nuzzles the side of his face. Rubs her face against the stubble like a cat. There's not much at all but she likes it. Likes the scratch against her skin.

"How long do think my beard'll get in twenty four hours?"

"I don't know. Thinking about keeping it?"

"No it just hasn't been this long in forever... and it's starting to itch."

She waits until he's done staring at examinin himself in the mirror to touch him. Sits on the bed until he kisses her. Bonnie runs her nails down his chest. Enjoys the way he groans into her mouth. Enjoys the way he shivers when she licks his palate, but she enjoys the way he pants when they separate the most.

"Good?"

"More." So she kisses him again and it's a little sloppy but still good. He pulls back and sucks in lung fulls of air. "Everything so sensitive." So she runs her nails along his chest again. Giggles when she leans into it.

Eventually she moves a hand between his legs. A few strokes in he's all but pushing her off. He stands there trying to collect his breath.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Speak to me... Are you gonna throw up again?"_Please not on the floor, or the bed. _He doesn't answer just keeps looking down and saying oh my god (which is creeping her out more than anything because that's not a phrase he uses).

"I forgot how all the blood rushes to your dick" _That's it?_

"That's it?"

"That's it? I just got weak in the knees. Oh my God. What if I pass out?" Drama queen.

"Then sit down."

She yanks him onto the bed but when she reaches a hand down to finish what she started, he pushes her off again.

"Bonnie."

"Damon... what is the problem?"

He looks a little sheepish. "It's different."

"What's the difference?" She's confused.

"I don't know how to fuck in this body."

She asks this question carefully, "we're you a virgin when you died?" He scoffs.

"Katherine." _Bring her up. You know how she gets me hot._

"I don't understand."

"I'm human."

"Yes I know. I kinda helped you with that."

"That means I have a human's constitution."

"Alright."

"Which means that I was two seconds from coming all over your hand."

"It's been done before—" Bonnie doesn't understand what the big deal is, but she holds in her laugh anyway. He looks a little embarrassed. "Damon, I don't understand."

"I just forgot how it feels. It's a lot to take in, alright." He pushes his wet hair off of his face. "I've been fucking for years... I've never been...I'm not a minute man." A cackle erupts from her throat until he shoots her a look that shuts her up.

She looks at his pinkish skin. Takes in the way his chest rises and falls. He's human. _I guess it's a big deal._

"It' s fine Damon. I'm not asking you to do anything you can't." He turns his face away from her.

"We don't have bad sex, Bonnie."

"True, but you don't know that it'll be bad."

"It will. You're accustomed to being fucked by a sex god—" Cue eyeroll.

"You're human for a reason...so we can have a baby. You could've just deposited a sample in a jar if you're gonna act like this. I still want you. The motions are the same. That's all you need to know how to do." Naturally he ignores everything else she's said, but just proves what she already knew. _I know you so well, Damon Salvatore._

"A jar? My kid's not coming out of a jar." _There'll be no kid if we don't do anything. _

"It's not important okay. It's not like we need to go at it for hours." It's not like they had marathon sex all that often. They didn't have sex to put in the history books on a daily basis, that's not to say their love life wasn't good, because that'd be a horrible horrible lie. But there were times she couldn't orgasm, and times he wasn't in the mood and no matter how much coaxing from her, he couldn't get into it. And that was fine.

She knows that he gets off on getting her off; he knew how to do that too, _well_. Liked to get her loose and limber and pliant. Sweaty and sensitive and easy to please. _"It's just a warm up."_ She likes that just as much as when they have their morning fuck, which is like a two on a scale of amazing. She tells him this.

"None of that matters, just let it happen."

When she takes a seat on his thighs and reaches for him again, he doesn't push her off, he freezes up.

"Just relax..." Bonnie strokes slow until she feels tension drain from his body. "Good?" He's hot in her hand. _Burning me up._ But everything else is the same. The way he curves in her palm is the same, fills her hand in the familiar way. The way he bites his lips and watches her is familiar.

Bonnie starts swiping the head with her thumb on the upstroke. _"Yeah." _Places a hand on his hip that she moves when he starts to jerk up into the other one.

Bonnie's seen him rip hearts out of vampire's chest plenty of times. Knows how they groan before they die. When Damon comes it's the first cousin of the sound.

Bonnie swirls her fingers through the stickiness on his stomach. "That was atleast a two minutes." His eyes are smiling, but his face becomes beet red.

"What was the point in that?"

"Takes the edge off. All we have to do is wait." Damon pulls her face between his hands. Kisses her deep. She kisses him back. "I can't get over how warm you are."

"Like it better?"

"No. It's nice though." The stay like that until Damon grabs her hips and grinds Bonnie on him. Pulls and pushes her body in this slow rhythm. _Mmmmmm. _ The friction against her clit is _heavenly. "Like that?"_

"Yeah." She feels him harden underneath her, so she starts moving on her own. Smears her wet pussy all over his lap. Rocks forward and pushes back until a little slides in. _Just the tip. _Gives it a polish with a couple nips. _"Fuck Bonnie."_ Damon spits in his palm and reaches down to fist the rest that's not in her. "Let me." Bonnie slaps his hand out the way and takes over. "More?"

"_Please... just sit on it." _He almsot never begs, so it's nice when he does. She moves her hand. Rises all the way up and just rubs it against the mouth of her pussy. _"Please."_ _Only since you asked so nicely_, and swallows him down.

"_Bonnie." _

She lowers herself onto his stomach. Presses her breasts against his chest. Rains kisses across down his throat, and sucks the skin there. Swivels her hips. _Slow._ _No need to rush. _

"Bonnie..." Damon's trying to get his thrusting under control. He's upstroke is a still a bit .c..o..o when he wraps his arms around her back.

"_Damon... it's so good. I can't believe you were worried. We're always good together..." _

There's a low hum that she thought was coming from her, but she realizes it's her when she clears her throat. _"Ohhhhhh._" She's not expecting to come, she's still happy when she does though._"Oh God."_ It's deep and strong and ripples through her body in continuous waves.Her release is a catalyst to his and seconds later he's stuttering strokes into her again.

He does this half growl, half bark into her shoulder which sends a shiver down her spine, and fills her up.

Bonnie stays there, but she turns her face away trying to catch her breath. He's doing the same. "That was so hot."

"You liked that?"

"Yeah." She can feel the sweat coming off of his body, so she slides against the slick skin while he groans. _That's hot too._

She turns her head and kisses his ear.

"W_e're gonna be great parents Damon. We'll be there for our kid...not like our parents you know, they tried, but it won't be like that. My mom wasn't there, and your dad didn't love you the way you needed to be loved, but that won't be us. If how you love me is any indication of how much love you have to give, you've got more than enough Damon, you'll be an amazing father." _

She gets no verbal response from him. Damon just lays there. Leaking tears. He's not sobbing, just releasing a steady flow of water that keeps hitting the side of her face. When she tries to lift her head he holds her tighter, so she just rests her head on his shoulder until he's done.

Eventually he loosens his grip. Lets her raise up, but when she goes to look at his face he throws his arm over it. Bonnie tugs at until he lowers it. She takes in the red eyes and the tear tracks left behind. Doesn't say anything. Fingers the puffed up skin underneath the ocean of blue. Then leans down and presses her lips to his sweaty forehead and climbs out of the bed.

Bonnie legs are doing a fine imitation of taffy, and _why did he think it was gonna be bad? _Before she closes the bathroom door she tells him, "You're gonna take me to lunch."

* * *

><p>Damon steps outside, only to realize that a leather jacket is not the best choice when you're not a vampire. "It's hotter than hell out here."<p>

"That's why you should take that off." He still has on all black and she pities him. _You have no clue._ "We can ride with the top up and the air on, if we have to."

"_No. It's a nice day." _They climb into the car and before he puts the key in the ignition Bonnie yanks his hand.

He watches her as she slides the ring off his finger, deposits it in her purse. She laughs when he leans his head back and soaks up the sun.

"How's it feel?"

"Nice."

Damon stays in that odd dreamy state all the way to the restaurant. It's the same one he'd been taking her to since she was a teenager. The one she knew the menu to back and forth.

Damon doesn't tell them it's her birthday. It only took one embarrassing serenade that caused him a aneurysm to never do it again.

They sit around talking about any and everything. Laugh at each other's jokes, the ones nobody else would get. It's a good birthday, thus far.

During desert she orders the tiramisu instead of her usual strawberry tart.

"Trying something new?"

"This way we can share." He looks a little confused. "You know, because you're allergic. And I don't want to end up spending most of my day in the hospital." Then Damon smiles. The same smile she gives him when he remembers the little things about her.

They take turns spooning cake into each others mouths. Giggle when Bonnie drops some into his lap. Ignore the looks from the table over.

She whispers, "they're staring at us." Damon laughs. "They said we're cute."

"Why would they ever say a thing like that?"

"I mean look at us."_ Always so cocky._ Bonnie laughs anyway. "You're glowing."

"It's probably a little too soon for that."

"Yeah, but still. You'll be beautiful with child."

She arches an eyebrow. "With child?"

"Pregnant, whatever. He grabs her hand and rubs his thumb over her fingers. "You really meant all that stuff you said earlier... when we were in bed?'

"I wouldn't have said if I didn't believe it." He leans back in his seat, smile huge on his face.

"You're gonna be a good mom too. You've got all the qualites... you're caring... and judgemental," which he pauses long enough for her to get in a eyeroll, "and...and empathatic." She pulls her hand back and puts it on top. Feels the warmth seep into her skin. Grins.

It seemed like forever ago that she would get weird while he praised her like this. Or she'd pass it off as corny and extra and _Damon._ Sometimes it was corny and extra and Damon, but that was the best part. That this was how he really felt. She leans across the table and kisses him.

She can hear the _awwwwww_ from the ladies at the next table.

* * *

><p>Somehow they end up in this boutique that sell hideous clothes. <em>So, so ugly<em>. The just kind of glance at everything. _There has to be something decent in here._ She finds the men's clothes.

Bonnie tries to persuade Damon into getting a pair of simple black shorts.

"Why would I wear _shorts_?" He almost spits out the word.

"Because you always buy jeans"

"And?"

"When it's hot normal people wear shorts okay."

"I'm not normal people. I'll be dead tomorrow." This makes the shop girl's eyes bulge, but she just continues sweeping up around them.

Damon chuckles and picks up a tacky printed wrap dress. "You can start wearing these when you get bigger." _Or not._

"How about no."

"You're body's gonna change when you get a little Bon in that oven."

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna wear that."

"Whatever. It'll be perfect for when your..." he takes his palms and cups her breast; she jerks away. _ Boundaries? _It doesn't phase him. "get bigger.." She walks over another rack and looks for anything good there. Then this amazing thought pops into her head.

"If I am, I won't have a period for months."

"Sad that." He puts another ugly dress up to her.

"Yeah sad that." Except she's not all that sad.

He picks up the dress that he'd previously put down. "You sure you don't want this? It's versatile. You can wear it when you're carrying my spawn, or wear it after the birth, when you're in milf mode." She just stares at him.

"It's on saaaaaaalllllllle."

She leaves him there and walks back to the car.

* * *

><p>"Me and Elena need to eat. And we need more coffee for Stefan."<p>

"So you want to spend your birthday grocery shopping?"

"It won't be all day. Half an hour tops."

Shopping with Damon is like shopping with a child. He always throws stuff into the basket that Bonnie ends up discarding when they get in line. This time he's throwing this odd assortment of vegetables and fruit and Bonnie keeps looking at him.

"On a health binge?"

"You got to start eating healthy, for the baby." _You got to start walking away before I light your pants on fire. _Which makes her pause, because if she did it now, she might actually hurt him_. If this was permanent, how horrible would that be? Part of his charm is how he's able to take a lickin' and keep on kickin'. Dysfunction works for us._

"I'm not eating that." They argue over it for a few minutes. Bonnie taking stuff out of the cart and Damon putting it back in. They reach an impasse.

"Don't make me magic you."

He throws his hands up.

"We can keep the carrots."

The thing about something being on your mind, is that you begin to see it everywhere. Bonnie sees three pregnant women in the store, that she's sure she would've never noticed before.

One drops a package of lunch meat on the floor and Bonnie picks it up. "Thanks." She looks at the kid sitting in the basket. Waves when the little girl waves back.

"No problem." The lady tries to walk off but Damon stops her. "How far along are you?" .

"Seven months." _She's huge._ She rubs her stomach and Damon's face glues itself to it in this expression of awe. Bonnie nudges him. He throws an arm around her. "We're trying to have a baby... it's just kinda amazing for that to become..." he points to the little girl that's started sucking jello out of a container, "one of those." The lady laughs.

"It happens pretty quick."

Damon follows it up with about a million other questions, most of them generally out of line until Bonnie grabs him an apologizes.

They're in line when he reaches over and lightly tugs at her hair. "You're gonna look so beautiful with a gut full of human." _Sweetest thing you've ever said._

"It must be my birthday with all these compliments."

* * *

><p>Damon tells her to sit down while he puts up the groceries. She sits in a chair, watches him almost glides across the floor.<p>

When he's done he walks over to her. "Hold up your dress." So Bonnie does. He goes to his knees. Looks up at her with those eyes, with that face. That face that's open as usual. _It's always so open. _He kisses the inside of her thighs. Right then left. "I love you."

"I love you too." She bends down enough for them to kiss. Meanwhile, he pulls the cotton underwear down until it hooks one ankle. "Sit back." Then he proceeds to give her the best head he's ever given her, and as much as she likes his dick, he's more of a tongue man, so that's saying a lot.

When she's panting and writhing and slapping his shoulder he finally lets go. Face wet and out of breath. "Fuck me right now."

"So fucking bossy." But he's smiling and she knows he's going to do it.

Damon stands up, pulls down his pants and maneuvers her limp body to his liking. Malleable like clay. Molds her into the seat, legs pushed back. When he slides in they collectively gasp. _Yes._ It takes him a few pumps but he finds a spot that makes her _ooh ooh ooh, _and tilts his hips to dig into it repeatedly. She takes it, with his warm hands on the backs of her thighs and his sweat drizzling on her face, she takes it.

This whole warming up business was right. The more she came, the easier it was for her to come. They might be small, but they'd rain down all over her.

She almost fights off her next release, feels the beginning tremors coming deep from, _Oh my God_, and maybe that's where they're coming from. She didn't really know if she believed in Nirvana or places of eternal punishment, sometimes she did, sometimes she didn't, but right now there had to be some god out there sending her a little heaven on earth. She was thankful.

Damon rode her throughout the first few orgasms, he didn't disappoint her, but eventually he came and pulled out. Told her to touch herself until she was too sensitive to do that. She finishes with a purr.

Bonnie collapses in the chair, legs splayed open, still quivering. Cunt swollen and twitching and messy and nipping at air. Shaky laughs bubbling out of her throat. "Damon that waaaaassss soooo gooood." Damon chuckles and leans down to kisses her. Lifts her up so he can take her seat. Sits her in his lap. Bonnie can't really think, she just sits there and takes in her surroundings. She can feel his hand starfished in the center of her back; his jism running out of her onto his legs. Feels the cool air of the fan showering down on them.

Bonnie takes her hand and places it on his chest. Damon heartbeats like a metronome. Pulses slow and steady and strong.

"Still a sex god." Bonnie just laughs that shaky laugh and rests her forehead on his.

* * *

><p>While they're waiting for their appetizers, she and Elena go to the bathroom. She tells her everything.<p>

"Oh my God, Bonnie. I'm so happy for you." She can tell that she is.

"Thanks, I might not be but I couldn't not tell you." She pulls Elena into a hug. "I could do it for you too, if you wanted."

"Really?" Elena twirls her wedding ring around finger. She grins. "Bonnie that would be great. I'll talk to Stefan about it."

They walk back to table and she already knows Damon told his brother. "You told him already."

"We're we keeping it a secret? You didn't tell me that."

"It wasn't a secret, and if it was I wouldn't have told you because you don't know how to keep them."

Stefan laughs.

"I told Elena I could do it for you guys? Having cousins around the same age is always nice." He looks at Elena and they do some weird silent communication.

"Yeah. We would like that."

Elena and Damon (oddly) start talking about nurseries and play rooms and Stefan ends up giving Bonnie her first gift. " Happy Birthday. This is from us."

He hands her a box with a bow around it. She opens it up and it's an emerald necklace. She been looking for something that could be used as a talisman, and still not clash with everything like the humongous, ugly, yellow one of Emily's.

Elena pipes up. "It goes with your eyes."

"Thank you."

"And emeralds are good fertility stones too. They insure peace between partners." He looks at Damon. Damon scowls.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

Elena finishes, "oh and it's for happiness and good fortune, all stuff you'll need. The lady at the occult shop asked if that's what we wanted it for, but we just thought it was pretty. How crazy is that?"

"Really crazy. Thank you guys so much."

"Open mines up." Damon thrust the bag into her hand and she laughs and takes it.

Pulls out a heavy silver frame with a picture of them; they took it during their vacation in Italy last summer. Damon said he wanted to "visit his roots," but he really just wanted to use his Italian and impress her. The photo is cut off right below the knee.

"See, you can still see the bruise." They look at each other and laugh. Bonnie tripped on some cobblestone on their last day there. Scraped her knee. And she limped over to a bench beside another American tourist with a fanny pack, who gave her a bandage.

Damon sat next to her and she asked him did he want a taste. So he caught a few drops on his finger and put it in his mouth. The man next to them about passed out.

"Thanks Damon. It's perfect." She puts the bag down and he tells her to check the bottom.

Bonnie's eyes almost pop out of her head

"What is it?" She pulls the dress from the boutique out. And Elena and Stefan both just stare.

"Oh. It's a nice material Bonnie." _No it's not Elena._

She turns to Damon. "I hate you."

"I know."

* * *

><p>She wakes him up in the middle of the night. "Can't get enough of me, can you?"<p>

"I'm just trying to increase the chances."

They go at it again the next morning before Bonnie leaves for work. "You can never have too much sex."

She kisses him on the way out like she always does. He hugs her like he always does. She's still a little of weirded out about all the warmth coming off his body, but it'll be gone by the time she gets home. He'll be back to normal. But he'll still be Damon, and that's all that matters.

Her birthday was great as far as birthday's for Bonnie go.

She doesn't get pregnant on her twenty seventh birthday. But she does on Damon's one hundred and seventy-seventh. And that's just as good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you guys for all your comments on the last story.**

**I don't know if I mentioned that these aren't in any kind of order.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	4. Vampire 101

**Title: **Vampire 101  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Mature  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Bonnie/Damon  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on the _The Vampire Diaries_ series, with which I am not affiliated in any way.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Sexual Situations, Adult language

This one-shot is during the Anger Management timeframe before chapter 4, so before the Thanksgiving Dinner. I hope that helps.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's going through the box she keeps all her knick-knacks in looking for an spare set of headphones when she find them. Her first response is to laugh. They're sitting on top of a tangle of wires; the white plastic a stark comparison to the black cords. <em>Real fangs don't look like this.<em> It's funny that she knows what actual fangs look like. _Oh, how times have changed._

It's even funnier that she slides them into her backpack when she's rushing out of the door for school. She doesn't know why she does it; she won't remember they're there by the end of the day.

Then when she decides to skip the rest of her classes after lunch and she spills all the contents of her bag onto the ground while looking for it keys, it may be the funniest thing that's happened in a while. Besides sleeping with Damon, _because that's the biggest joke of all. _But there it is sitting on top of her books and it she laughs all the way to the Salvatore's.

* * *

><p>Bonnie takes a one glance at herself in the mirror. She looks a little rumpled, but nothing too bad. She looks over to her passenger's seat and there they are again and something makes her pop them into her mouth. She takes one look at herself and hops out of the car.<p>

She's standing there with a this stupid face, these stupid fangs, and before she realizes how stupid she looks Stefan swings open the door. _Stefan?_ He smiles."Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"I had to come back to get something for Elena." _How awkward._ _I came to have your brother put his penis in my vagina. _"Cool." Stefan points to her mouth. "Are those for Damon?" Her face is burning. She pulls them out and stuffs them in her back pocket. "It thought he'd get a kick out of it…you know the whole vampire thing, like he'd find it funny." _But I don't know why I thought it would be or why I care._

"Damon'd like that."

"I'd like what?" Damon walks past the door with a towel wrapped around his waist and a drink in one hand. "Ahhh look it's my little Bonnnnnnn Joviiiii." He always looks so goofy when he makes a bad pun. Bonnie mimics the look."Ahhhhhhhhhh noooooooo-vi." Damon laughs.

"Bonnie made a funny Stefan. You should take notes. It's all in the timing."

They all just stand there awkwardly until Stefan breaks the silence. " Well I've got to get back to school to take Elena—"

"Cool story. Now scram." _Scram. _Damon motions his hand to the door and when Stefan just stares at he pushes him out. "I'll see you later Bonnie. Damon." She nods and watches him walk out of the door.

"Why are you half naked?"

"I just got out of shower."

"Yes, I got that. But you have a drink in your hand."

"_Which is why I came down stairs_."

"You couldn't have waited until you were dressed?"

"I'm having one then too." Bonnie shakes her head. "You're an alcoholic."

"Don't forget to mention handsome." _And annoying. _He leads her to his bedroom, more like pulls her. Once she's made in the room he turns to grin at her. "Why are you here?"

"Seems like you know."

"I brought you to my bedroom so I can lounge while I sip. Nothing more." Bonnie rolls her eyes as he plops down on the bed. And with a grace that she lacks, he manages not to spill a drop. Bonnie sits down on the edge and glares at him. "You know why I'm here."

"Tell me."

"We're going to fuck." It's really strange how comfortable she is with Damon. She's always been shy with boys, and with Jeremy it was no different, but even though it makes her feel self-conscious, and a little dirty she enjoys talking like this. _But it's better when he does it._

"Repeat that, I couldn't hear you."

"I want to you to fuck _me._"

"Maybe I don't want to. You just showed up on doorstep like I don't have plans. I could have plans Bonnie… I'm a busy man."

"Well if you're so busy I can go home." When she starts to stand he pulls her back down. "What was Stefan talking about when he said I'd like it?" The witch mouth creeps into a smile. "You're nosy."

"I can't just turn my ears off. So what was it?"

"None of your business." He drains his glass and sits it on the nightstand. "So why aren't you in school?'

"I took a half day."

"You can do that."

"I just did."

"Why?"

"I wanted to."

"Very rebel without a cause of you…_I like it."_

Bonnie slides off her flats and attempts to crawl over him so she can lounge while he lounges, _since we can't __**ever **__just get down to business, _but he pulls her into his lap.

"What's the damage?"

"There is none."

He raises a brow. "None?"

"My English teacher gave me a detention for being late—"

"How dare she."

"_He_, and you're supposed to get a warning first, but I didn't get one. So we argued about it and then I made the table vibrate and knocked this ugly glass apple off his desk, so after he cleaned that up he forgot about it. Everything else has been pretty good. How was your day?"

"_Thanks for asking._ I woke up, took a shower, had a drink, and now I'm sitting here with you."

"How _interesting._"

"I did have a dream about you last night." She didn't even know vampires could dream. "What was it about?"

"Well you were a vampire and you came to me for help—" He pauses and waits for her frown. He isn't disappointed. He's raises his voice to a falsetto, "_Oh Damon I'm sorry that I tried to kill you, but I was just a confused little witch. I was wrong. Please help me._' And I tell you it's okay. '_Good. Your opinion matters so much to me_. _I couldn't bear it if you hated me.' _So I tell you that it's fine, you didn't know who amazing I was. " _Get over yourself._

"So then I asked you why didn't you go to Stefan. '_You're more qualified to do the job. Stefan's not a real vampire. He eats racoons for Christ sake . And he's got weird hair_…y_ou on the other hand are more handsome, stronger, and better in bed." How would I even be able to compare? _

"Of course I'll help you my little vampwitch. _"Thank you Damon. You're amazing. Now come over here and do me baby._" Bonnie wants to laugh, but she won't give him the satisfaction."

"I don't talk like that."

"Who's dream was this? Mine. And that's how you talked." Bonnie rolls her eyes. "So just because I'm a vampire I start saying things like do me baby."

"Yes."

"What else would I be doing?"

"Drinking blood…and you know biting people because that's what vampires do… and you'd tell me how you want to ride my face like your Harley, because _that Prius has got to go_." Bonnie would be shocked if this came from anyone but Damon. _But it's Damon _and she likes how gross he is.

"There's nothing wrong with my car."

"There's nothing right with it either."

"Well that's not ever happening so I hoped you enjoyed that dream."

"You ever dream about me?" Bonnie grins.

"Only nightmares."

* * *

><p>Eventually they stop talking and move onto kissing. Damon is an amazing kisser. <em>Amazing. <em>Making out with him is an experience in itself. It's always a prelude to sex, but it's almost just as good. _Almost._

Damon kisses with his entire body. It's like he's trying to climb into her body with her— melt with her. He makes love to her mouth with his cool lips, cool tongue that's spicy hot from the alcohol he's always drinking. Occasionally she tastes blood. Never enough to gross her out, but just enough to leave the coppery taste in her mouth.

He sucks on her tongue, nibbles at her bottom lip. Licks the roof of her mouth. When she grinds down and can feel that he's hard underneath the towel. Bonnie tries to slip her hand underneath it and Damon pulls it away. She doesn't think about it.

His hands always know where to go. After he'd pulled her shirt off he'd slowly worked his hands down her ass. He squeezes. Then he stops. She raises up a little to see what's wrong, he's staring into the space behind her head; he starts to laugh.

He brings his hand into view and pops the plastic fangs into his mouth. _Oh God._ She sits all the way up. "Go ahead and say what you're gonna say."

"This is what you and Stefan were talking about." She just stares at him. "This is cute. You did this for me?" No. Yes. _Maybe._

"I thought it'd be funny, so I had them in when I came to the door and then Stefan opened it—" He starts laughing harder.

"They're uncomfortable. Fangs don't feel like that."

"What do they feel like?"

"Like a bad overbite…here put them in." She shakes her head. "Do it."

"You just had them in your mouth." It's not a good excuse. It's a really bad one. She's had more than a few of his body parts in there with no complaints.

"And you've had my dick in there, but this is a problem?" See.

"So crass." She yanks them out of his hand and puts them in. "Can I take a picture_?" Can I kill you afterwards?_ But that would be stupid and the cut off of her penis supply while the demand's still high—so no.

"No."

"Atleast give me your best fang face." So naturally Bonnie does the dorkiest thing she'll ever do, and _fuck you're way too cool for this_, she opens her mouth, scrunches her nose and hisses. _Hisses?_

"Are you a snake?"

"SSSShut upp." He vamps out. Eyes red with the black veins popping out underneath. Fangs distended over his own lips. "No hiss."

"It doesn't hurt?" He shakes his head. She looks at him a question in her eyes. He answers back. Bonnie rubs her thumb over his lips— over his canines. "They feel like regular teeth."

"They are regular teeth." As soon as he fanged out his face is back to normal.

"Are you sure they don't hurt. It looks like it hurts."

"Are you worried about me?" She shrugs. "It just seems painful that's all." He isn't giving her those wild crazy eyes that make her roll her own. It feels a little off. She shifts awkwardly on his lap.

He's looking up at her with a smile, a real smile and the slip of light peeking from behind the curtain making his slobbery cotton candy eyes look less slobbery and more like sidewalk chalk. It has her feeling like she's a puppy that's done some trick extraordinarily well. _Who's a good girl? Bonnie is that's who._ All she's waiting on is for him to pat her head and slip her a bone. _I'd rather him slip me a bone-R though. _

Because this look, the one that makes her feel all womanly and _admired, _is making her heart pound in the triangle between her legs. All she can think is when did she get so easy? Why was this all it took to make her feel like this? No wining and dining, just fucking in semi-secret and a few appreciative looks, and few nice words. Okay a lot of nice words, and a lot of time spent on making sure she was okay, because apparently she was always toeing the line— either breaking his stuff or almost crying; it sucked whatever side she was on.

Couldn't it be anybody else? She lived in a town with a population of too fucking many for her to be slinking in between Damon Salvatore's sheets. _They are nice sheets_—_ high thread count remember? _It was pitiful that she couldn't find anybody that liked her that wasn't a using her, or going to cheat on her, or hadn't been with/lusted after one of her best friends. It was depressing.

"What's wrong, Bon? Hmm? You okay? " He had even started talking with that weird pet owners voice. Similar to the baby voice but more annoying. _You like it though….gross. Have some dignity girl._

"I'm ffffine." He gives her the looks he always does when he knows that she's lying. That's strange too. That he's learned to read her so well when her friends can't. Also depressing. It wasn't that Damon was horrible, _except when he was_, but that she was so needy for affection, hell attention that she could be with the thing she hated most. And she didn't care because that's what she needed right now.

Damon made intentions clear. He liked her. He wanted her. He'd probably want her until Elena decided she wanted to be with him. She was backup until he could get in where he wanted to be. That was fine, because he wasn't even on her list.

"You smell sad." So weird. She'd never get over how weird that was. He couldn't help it, but he could keep it to himself. "I'm ffffine."

"Wanna hear a joke?"

"_Um…_Sure."

"It's a snake joke. You know because you think vampires hiss." He's never going to let her live that down. "Okay."

"What did the one snake say to the next?" She looks at him with a blank face. _Who cares?_

"Hiss off_…._you get it._ Hiss off like_—_" _She chuckles despite herself."I got it, I got it."She leans down and kisses him. He parts her lips and guides his way behind that cheap plastic to lick the roof of her mouth. It's a clumsy open mouth kiss and when she pulls back for air she leaves a long string of drool connecting the both of them. She frowns. He chuckles.

"You'd be a good vampire."

"You're not going to convert me."

He flips them over and his towel falls off. _Finally._ He's nothing but pale skin and flat brown boy nipples, and an erection that looked painful, but what does she know, she'll never have on. She reaches out to touch it and he slaps her hand away. "I'm not trying to convert you. I'm just reminding you that you have options." She joked about dying young, but she wasn't actually planning on it. "Uh, thanks." She tries to touch him again and gets the same result.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Slow down."

"We just made out for like half an hour Damon, we were going slow."

"You have no patience."

"I do, but it always takes us forever to get anywhere."

"See if you were a vampire we wouldn't have this problem." _If I was a vampire I wouldn't be caught dead in Mystic Falls sleeping with you. _"Why wouldn't I?"  
>"Vampires are patient."<p>

"Yet you can't sit still long enough to not do something stupid."

"I have a spontaneous streak, it's not like I can't wait. _I just choose not to._ Remember Katherine?"

"Do you have a point?"

"The whole existence of a vampire is waiting. Waiting for the sun to go down. Waiting for something interesting to happen, Waiting to— "

"You love to hear yourself talk." She yanks the fangs out and throws them across the room.

He clears his throat. "Vampires are predators. We take our time; scoop out our surroundings until we find the perfect prey. Then we play the waiting game. When we've got them right where we want them we attack." He licks his lips. "But you know what makes it all worth it?"

"The blood."

"The anticipation. The buildup is the best part." All he had to do was say that.

"You want to treat me like your prey, is that it?" It's ridiculous that she has to ask. He looks like he wants to say yes, _she knows he wants to say yes,_ but they both know how well that'll end. He smiles and kisses her. "I just want to go slow. I know you like a quick in and out, but we've got time. You don't have to rush off. That's all I'm trying to say." Bonnie _had_ made it a habit to running out on him. But she had school, a ridiculous curfew when her dad was home, and things do other than Damon.

"Okay. What do you want me do?"

This grin creeps across his face. "That's what I like to hear."

"Don't get used to it."

* * *

><p>He undressed her as slow as he possibly could. He rained kisses along her neck while he popped off her bra. Showered them across her collarbone while he unbuckled her belt. Pressed his lips against her belly as he pushed her pants off her legs.<p>

Damon sat up to pull them off. Lifted her ankle to his mouth and licked the skin there which made her giggle. "That's weird." He smiles and does it again. His lips make their way up towards her cotton covered mound. He's right. Anticipation is nice _"I want it so bad."_ He chuckles. "_What is it? Tell Damon what you want."_ Later she'd think to tell him to stop referring to himself in third person, but now she just wanted, she wanted, _"for you to…to kiss me down there." _He rubs his tongue flat against the seat of her panties and it sends a shiver up her spine. "You sure?"

"Yessss." He chuckles and licks them again." Are you sure that you're sure?"

"YES." He pulls them to the side. Slides his fingers down her slit and parts her folds and licks. Bonnie half sighs, half groans at the contact.

Damon was good at this like he was good at kissing. Maybe because they were they essentially the same thing, but he was in his element. "I'm like the pied piper of pussies. I've never met one that could resist my charms." She'd rolled her eyes at that but she's sure it was true.

"Close— I'm close." He slowed down to teasing little licks that were too soft, and too slow to get her off. Before she could complain, he began to work a finger in her; the tip arched up. _Oh._ Bonnie pressed down on the digit and her eyes bulged. _Ohhhh._ _"Does that feel good? Your so wet for me— Give me your hand. Feel." _ He took it and molded it to his liking, pushing down all her fingers but the middle one. He puts in inside her along with his. _"That's what I feel every time I'm in you. You can't imagine how good you feel_— I'd miss that if you turned. That heat."

She starts to slide her finger in and out with his. When he's in, she's out. She didn't think it could feel any better until he slide another finger in with his. There was the slight pain of being stretched, but it doesn't last long. The sensation forced her to just feel—experience, because she couldn't think; she could barely speak. _"Unh. Fu— unh. Damon. Unhh."_

Bonnie comes by surprise, but despite it sneaking up on her it lasts _forever_. One deep wave followed by another. Followed by another until she pulls her finger out. Damon doesn't.

He rides out the orgasm with her. While she clenched his fingers and shook, he nipped at the skin on her thighs. Watched her while her head tossed back and forth on pillow. Prolongs it until she repels him halfway across the room.

"Sorry." Her voice shaky like the rest her body. Her legs were still twitching. Hands still grasped the sheets.

Coming back to the bed he avoided touching her. Kept his distance until her breathing returned to a soft pant and she reached out to tugged on his cock until he was back on top of her.

She kept waiting for him to make a smug comment, some commentary on his prowess but that moment never comes. "Woooooooooooow."

"Wow." She kissed his pussy-flavored mouth while she stroked him until the friction warmed him up in her hand. She thumbed his crown, spread the sticky liquid around until his gasp turned into grunts. "You want me?"

"_Please— please."_

* * *

><p>He came almost immediately, and she thought that would be the end of it. But he didn't soften, he didn't pull out, he didn't alter his stroke. They were wrapped around each other. Damon's hands cradling the back of her head. His buried in her neck. Bonnie had her arms wrapped around his back digging into the skin there. Her ankles crossed in the dip of his waist.<p>

She was expecting that he'd gotten over this teasing. That they'd have their normal fuck and she'd have enough time to take a nap, freshen up, and get back downstairs before they whole gang arrived. Except Damon was fucking her with these slow deliberate strokes and no matter how much she stirred her hips, or flexed her muscles he wouldn't speed up. "Faster."

"No." Bonnie pinched his back. "PLEASE." He let out a shaky laugh and sped up. It wasn't much but it was enough. Started to hump him back. Strained against him until they found right rhythm.

"Look at me." She opens her eyes to find his glaring back at hers. His face is open. _It's always so open._ "You feel so fucking good. I wish you coul— fuck . I wish you could feel it." She wishes she could too. Damon praised her constantly. She didn't expect that. She never felt like Bonnie with him, she felt like the exalted version of herself. Like a goddess, even when she knew that she was clumsy and inexperienced, and greedy if you asked him, but he never made her feel that way.

Damon's eyes were unfocused until he just closed them. She closed her too. And when he jerked into her cool breath on her neck she smiled.

* * *

><p>She could almost feel his exhaustion when he rolled off of her. She stretched out, limbs loose like warm taffy. He leaned over and ran his hand along the seam of her. Brought it up so she could see him open and closed his webbed fingers. "That's so gross."<p>

"Is it?" He put his hand back between her legs. Touched her clit with his gooey digits and grinned at her. He rotated his fingers, small circular movements against the tight bud. "Oh god— oh—oh—yesyesyesyseyes." She grabbed his wrist and tilted her hips. "Don't move." He didn't have to worry about it because Bonnie kept her hand there. Wiggled and shimmied and grinded against his hand until she giggled and quaked and she let Damon have his wrist back. "Greedy."

"I know."

* * *

><p>"This was cool. But this did not change my mind on being a vampire. I wouldn't want to do this everyday."<p>

"You liked it."

"Yeah…but I don't have the patience for it."

"Patience is a virtue."

"Getting to the point should be a virtue."

* * *

><p>Years down the line when Bonnie's moved into the boardinghouse and she goes looking for some headphones she finds them. She'd hadn't even thought that he'd keep them. She doesn't even remember thinking about them at all.<p>

They're in a drawer instead of a box, and instead of a tangle of wires all his cords are tied neatly into bundles. But there they are sitting on top. Cheap white plastic standing out against the black.

She laughs. And when Damon finds in tears and asks what's so funny, she laughs harder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I haven't written any Bamon in a while, so I decided to finish all of unfinished stuff. This is mainly smut with no real plot which is super easy to write, so it's the first I finished. It's not my fav but I feel accomplished considering how weird this is to write. Lol. I'm guessing I'll be updating this soon.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
